From Rachel to Raven
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: BBxRae ; Rachel and Garfield are the greatest friends anyone has ever seen. The only thing bad about Rachel's life is everything else. She wishes to leave it, and that's what she gets and finally gets to start a new life. Only now she needs to go back.
1. Trailer

If there was one thing I never had in life,

Was a life like everyone else's

The only close friend I ever had was Garfield, and he was the only thing perfect in my life

My parents would always fight, and I'd have to escape from their yelling and hitting. School wasn't that good either. The teachers would look at me like I'm some kind of monster, and everyone else avoided me in the best way they could.

So I wanted to get away, get away from it all. I wished my life was over, or just spend the rest of it with Garfield

But remember when people tell you, "be careful what you wish for?"

Well...

_Girl walks across a street. A truck comes and horns for her to get out of the way but it's too late. She gets hit, and blacks out._

You get the point.

I awoke the next day in some kind of hospital;

The doctor told me something I never thought I would ever hear,

"You have powers Rachel, superpowers. It was the only thing that could have saved you. Now you can go back home and life your life again with something new along with it.

But what he didn't know, I never wanted to go back to that same life ever again.

I decided to go find Garfield to tell him how I'm still alive, until I met with four old friends that used to go to my school. I decided to join them, since I had no other place to go.

And my life finally was the way I wanted it to be, with close friends, who even turned into a great family.

Until there was a new villain in town. He harmed Garfield, and kidnapped him.

And what was worse? He took my parents too.

There, I had to make a choice on either saving the only person I loved, or my birth parents.

**Which choice did I choose you may ask?**

Well, you're going to have to read the whole story to find out.


	2. The worst night

Hey guys. I feel a little it better from writing this chapter so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rachel, Trigon, Arella, or Garfield.**

* * *

"Rachel! When are you going to come down? You'll be late to school, honey!" Arella shouted from downstairs.

"Sorry, Mom! I'll be there in a few minutes!" Rachel yelled. She couldn't find her Algebra 2 textbook anywhere, and it was driving her mad! It wasn't on her desk, bed, closet, or even bookshelf! Where else could it possibly be?

"Rachel, why is your algebra book on my stove?" Arella called out from the kitchen.

Rachel smiled. Her mother always found her lost things, it was one of the things she loved about her. Rachel got up, grabbed her messenger bag, and looked at herself one last time in the mirror before she ran downstairs. Her long purple hair was first in a ponytail, but she decided to let it down. Her blue shirt complemented her amethyst colored eyes. Her black skinny jeans went great with her blue sneakers. She loved the way she look, and finally ran downstairs before her mother started yelling again.

"Finally, you're here!" Arella said as she sighed and got ready for work.

"Mom, it looks like you're going to be the one late, not me," Rachel said as she let out a small laugh. She walked over and grabbed her textbook and placed it inside her bag.

"Haha, very funny. Now listen, I got you something yesterday before I came back from work," Arella said as she went over to the living room and brought a rectangle wrapped in blue gift paper.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, excited to know what was inside.

"Now, if I tell you, what would be the point of you opening the thing?" Arella asked as her daughter already started tearing at the wrapping paper.

When Rachel opened it completely, she was shocked to see what she got. The picture on the box revealed a picture of a skateboard!

"You got me a new skateboard?" Rachel asked, a lot of excitement in her voice.

"Yes! I felt so bad when I saw the look on your face when your father threw away your old one that you paid for, that I decided to go and get you the same one. Although there's still some stickers inside the box for you to design it on your own," Arella explained.

"Thank you Mom!" Rachel said as she ran up to hug her.

"You're very welcome. Now this time, keep it in your clubhouse so your dad doesn't find it, ok?"

"I'll take care of it so much!" Rachel said as she opened the box, and took out the skateboard, "Bye Mom!" Rachel called as she road out of the house.

"Bye dear! Make sure you say hi to Garfield for me!" Arella called back as she waved and ran to get ready for her work.

---------------

_At School:_

Rachel sat down at a table in the far end of the cafeteria. She was so glad that the day was almost over so she could go to her clubhouse and decorate her new board.

"Hey there pretty lady," A boy said as he walked over, played a necklace around Rachel's neck and sat down. He was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and green sneakers. He was light skinned, had blue eyes, and blond hair.

"I am not your pretty lady," Rachel replied as she took his pudding and ate some, then put it back, "And what's this?" Rachel asked as she looked down and saw a penny on a string.

"It's my lucky penny. You're life has been getting worse so I thought that maybe it would work on you," He replied with a shrug.

"Thanks. And I'm not going out with you!"

"Aw come on. You know we've been best friends for what, our whole life?" The boy said as he took her apple and bit it.

"I'm serious Gar, you'd be better off with some blond chick in the cheerleading team. Isn't that was soccer players do? Go out with cheerleaders?" Rachel asked as she took her apple back and starting eating it.

"Well you know, it's not in the rule book so technically I can date whoever I want. Plus that's football players, not soccer," Garfield said as he started eating his salad, "Why don't you become a cheerleader then?"

"Oh no way in god's name would I ever become one of those pom-pom freaks. Do you know what they do all day?" Rachel asked as she ate her sandwich.

"Try to see who can be the first one to go out with the greatest soccer player in school?" Garfield asked a he spit out a piece of lettuce at Rachel's face.

"Not only that," Rachel said as she took of the piece off lettuce and placed it on his plate, "but they're mostly Crystal's plastic dolls. They just follow her around everywhere. I mean I would not stand three seconds around with that girl before I punch her eye or something."

"Speak of the devil," Garfield said as he placed his fork down.

"Hey Garfield!" The cheerleaders said together and they laughed.

"Hi ladies," Garfield replied as he pretended to smile and waved.

"So Gar," Crystal said as she sat on his lap.

"Only Rachel is aloud to call me Gar and Crystal, get off my lap," Garfield commanded as he knew what was coming next. Crystal and the others always tried their charms to get Garfield to go out with one of them. He was the best player and having the best player as their boyfriends would equal more popularity then they already think they have.

"Who's the Rachel you speak of?" Crystal said as she blinked as few times thinking he'd fall for it.

"Me, now get off my man!" Rachel yelled as she yanked her off Garfield.

"Your man?" Crystal said as she got up from the floor.

"Yes you heard me, _my man_," Rachel repeated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't believe you. You guys have been close since the first grade but not that close," Crystal said as she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. She knew Rachel would then speak the truth because everyone knew that they would never become a couple.

"Then watch this," Rachel said as Garfield got up trying to make her stop but it was too late. Rachel placed her lips on top of his and they stood there for about five seconds until she pulled away, "Happy?" Rachel turned around and asked.

"Whatever," Crystal said with an angry face and turned to walk away. Of course, the others followed her with sad faces.

When they left, Rachel sat down and continued eating her lunch. Garfield was frozen on the spot. He wanted to kiss Rachel for a long time, but he never knew it was going to be so soon. Too bad it wasn't for long.

"Ew, what kind of person puts chicken in their sandwich?" Rachel said as she took the piece out, "Guess Gar will like it," Rachel shrugged as she put it in his salad.

"Rach!" Garfield yelled as he unfroze and looked in his salad for the piece.

"I was just kidding! You know I wouldn't do something that low," Rachel said as she started to laugh from the look on his face.

"You're one evil skateboarding chick," He said as he glared at her and pointed his fork at her too.

"And you're one frozen when girls kiss you, soccer playing evil skateboarding chick's best friend, chico," Rachel said as she stuck her tongue at him and both continued to eat their lunch.

---------------

_At the Roth and Logan Clubhouse:  
_

Rachel and Garfield were sitting in their clubhouse built behind Rachel's house in a forest. There was a wide space there so they decided why not make one? It would be a perfect place for just the two of them.

The walls in the clubhouse were both their favorite colors; blue and green. Rachel and Garfield even had pictures everywhere on the walls to that they drew. Most of them were what they would look like if they were superheros. They even had pictures of what their HQ would look like, and what their powers would be if they could have any kind in the world.

Rachel wished she had telekinesis and Garfield wishes to change into different kinds of animals. That's the only reason why he became a vegetarian in the first place.

"How does this sound Rach?" Garfield asked as he had his green laptop on his lap, "In life, there's one thing everyone knows: there's a difference between fantasy and reality. To a point, that is. Do you ever think, for one second, that maybe, just maybe, that line is a bit blurred?"

"Whoa, since when did you lean all those smart words?" Rachel rose her eyebrows for amazement.

"I did my studies," Garfield said with a smile.

"So what next?" Rachel asked as she went back to working on her skateboard.

"I dunno. I used up all my brain energy," He said while he scratched the side of his head.

"How about," Rachel thought as she placed her skateboard down and sat on the couch, "No one did until they found out about two best friends who shared the same thing no one ever believed was real – superpowers."

"Not bad Roth," Garfield commented as he began to type it.

"You know how I do," Rachel said as she took a notebook and a pencil.

_"Rachel!"_

"Oh no," Rachel whispered as she looked out of the window.

_"Rachel Roth!"_ Rachel saw that it was her father yelling her name from the kitchen.

"Snap, I'm late! How does time go by so fast?! I got to go Gar," Rachel said as she grabbed her cellphone, her backpack, and ran to the ladders where she got out of their home.

"See you tomorrow," Garfield yelled as he ran over to the window to watch her run home.

"Please lucky penny, let her be alright," Garfield whispered as he saw her run inside.

---------------

_At the Roth House:_

"Yes father?" Rachel said as she walked inside through the kitchen door. She grabbed her necklace hoping her father wouldn't be very mad like he is on nights she's late.

"Where on Earth were you?" Her father asked.

"I was outside with Garfield," Rachel managed to say.

"Why didn't you tell me? The reason why I gave you that phone is so you call me to tell me wherever you are. Understand?"

"Yes father," Rachel replied as she nodded her head.

"Now go upstairs," Her father commanded. Rachel took her bag and ran upstairs to her room. Just like her clubhouse, it was one of her places that was safe.

Her room was covered in blue of course. One wall had millions of pictures of her and Garfield. He was the only friend she ever had. They had great times together so it didn't matter to her how many friends she had, as long as she had one. Her laptop sat on her desk next to her bed. It was blue with Garfield's sketch of himself. He loves to draw everything he sees, even himself. Rachel had a photo album of all the sketches he drew of her in one too.

What her father didn't know about her room was Rachel and Arella made an escape door behind her desk in case she ever needed to use it. Rachel mostly used it when her parents were fighting and she didn't want to hear any of it. The escape door lead to the basement, and from the basement she was able to get outside from the door there.

Rachel set her phone down on her desk, and her bag next to her bed while she went to lie down. When she closed her eyes, they shot open again when she heard a door opening. Her mom was home from work. Rachel sat up and saw the time on her clock; 10:40 pm. Great, she bet her father was going to yell about being ten minutes late.

"And where were you?" She heard her father from downstairs in the living room. Surprising, he asked the same question.

"You know how it is Trigon, my boss never lets me leave until I finish all my work," Arella explained.

"That's no excuse!"

"It's not an excuse! I'm just telling you!"

Rachel covered her ears and closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear the next fight they were going to have. None of it! She was sick and tired of it!

Rachel's eyes shot open again when she heard a slap. She needed to get to Garfield's house fast before she gets involved with this. Rachel ran over to her desk and tried to move it but her fingers were shaking. She finally kicked it aside but it fell to the floor causing a loud noise. She heard her parents running upstairs and knew she needed to get away fast.

"Rachel open this door right now!" She heard her father said as he pounded the door with his fist.

"No!" Rachel yelled back.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no! Now get away from my bedroom door!"

"Trigon just leave her alone! She doesn't have any part in this," Arella screamed.

"You get away," Trigon yelled as he pushed her against the wall.

"Don't harm my mother," Rachel yelled from behind her shoulder as she tried to open the small door. She was shaking so much that she wasn't able to.

"Rachel if you don't open this door by the time I count to three, then it's coming down and you won't be able to see light ever again," Her father threatened her but of course it didn't work.

Rachel finally got the small door to open and the climbed in holding on to the pole. She remembered the fist time she went down a pipe. She was 7 at the park with Garfield.

"Three!" Her father yelled and the door fell down with a loud thud, "Rachel!"

Rachel gasped and slide down before her father ran over and grabbed her. She reached the basement and ran out of the house, she didn't bother to look back. When she stopped outside, she was met with rain and darkness. Rachel kept running and running, she needed to get to Garfield's house.

"Rachel!" Arella called from the front of their house. Rachel wanted to go back and take her mother with her, but it was too late. Her father ran out of the house pushing her mom aside and running after her. Rachel ran faster and was about to cross the street.

"Rachel, watch out!" She heard her mother screaming while she lay on the floor.

Rachel turned her head and saw a truck driving near her. The only thing she remembered was white lights, and then total darkness.


	3. Rachel?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rachel, Trigon, Arella, or Garfield.**

* * *

_"You know you're a great person Rach."_

_"Don't call me Rach. It's Rachel."_

_"Nah, I like Rach better. It totally goes with your personality. Besides, Rachel is too girly for you."_

_"That's the same thing I said to my parents! Wow, are you my stalker?"_

_"Will that get you to go out with me?"_

_"Very funny Gar."_

_"Oh, now you got a nickname for me?"_

_"Let's just call it payback."_

Rachel eyes were closed and she was lying back on some kind of white sheeted bed.

_"I can't believe you like me. No guy ever did and plus you're like the greatest soccer player in this school. You have to choose me?"_

_"Hey, just because I'm an awesome soccer player doesn't mean I can't like whoever I want. I mean, who would want to go out with those airhead cheerleaders?"_

_"Ok you are totally my best friend now."_

She still didn't move.

_"Rachel, I love you no matter what. I promise I won't let your father lay a hand on you as long as I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to me either so don't you start worrying about that."_

"Doctor, isn't there anything you can do? I don't want my daughter to go!"

_"You disrespectful little spoiled girl! It was a mistake to have you!"_

"Please doctor she means the world to us."  
_  
"Your father just had a bad day. Don't let anything he said get to you."_

"I'm sorry Mister and Misses Roth, but there's nothing left for us to do."

"Your lying! You're a doctor! Doctors can do anything! You can't just give up. Please."  
_  
"Best friends forever?"_

_"Best friends forever."_

Rachel's face still was blank.

"Doctor please! She's not gone! I'm telling you she's not gone!" Arella cried as Trigon tried to pull her away, "Trigon look she's going to wake up. Just wait, she's going to wake up! Don't do this to me. Rachel! Rachel honey it's mommy! Open your eyes and show your father that you're ok! Show him that you're ok!"

"Doctor I appreciate all that you've and your team tried to do. Please excuse my wife," Trigon said softly as he tried to calm his wife down.

"It's alright Mister Roth, it's hard for these things for mothers to take. Please it would be better if you just went home. The more time she's here the harder it will be for her," The doctor said as he even tried to hold back some tears.

"Thank you," Trigon said, "Come on Arella."

"Trigon, I know that my daughter will be ok. Just give her some more time and she'll wake up. Listen to me Trigon! Please," Arella's yells could be heard as they walked down the hallway, "Rachel!"

_"You and me together, that's how it should always be. One without the other don't mean nothing to me, nothing to me."_

The doctor then covered Rachel's face with the white sheet, turned off the lights, and walked out of the room.

_"Just watch Rachel, I'm going to marry you one day and you know it."_

_"Just watch Garfield. I'm going to marry someone hotter then you."_

_"Who would be hotter then me?"_

_"Richard."_

_"Richard?! But that's Kori's boyfriend!"_

_"So? I could always steal him and then marry him."_

_"Are you crazy?! You can't do that! Kori will then kill you and I'll kill Richard!"_

_"What if you could never find us?"_

_"Rachel, Richard and Kori disappeared a long time ago! You can't just leave me find him! You just can't!"_

_"You are so hilarious."_

The heart monitor next to Rachel's bed started up and beeped at a slow pace.

_"Rachel, would you ever leave me?"_

_"Garfield I was only kidding about marrying Richard."_

_"Really? So then it's possible that I could still marry you?"_

_"No because I'm going to marry Victor."_

_"But he and Karen left after that explosion."_

_"And? That's not a reason."  
_

_"Rachel, NO!"_

_"I'm just kidding again!"  
_

It then got faster and faster until Rachel's necklace was seen rising and falling again.

_"My lucky penny should always be with you. No matter what happens, you'll always be lucky. It helped me, so it'll help you."_

"_Do you really think your penny will help me?"_

_"Not just my penny, my lucky penny."_

Rachel's eyes started squinting.

_"Promise me that no matter how bad my life gets, you're going to be the one who will always save my day."_

_"Wherever there is a cute pretty lady in danger, I shall be there for her to comfort, work for, and do whatever I can to make her happy!"_

_"We're not getting married here Gar."_

_"Really? Oh yeah, we're not. Darn it...."_

She then shifted her head to the left.

_"Rachel, I know you hate your father right now but things will turn out good, trust me."_

_"Mom, that's what you say all the time."_

_"Just trust me."_

Her head shifted to the right.

_"I don't care if you're fifteen, that doesn't give you a reason to do whatever you want."_

_"Dad, I'm not doing what I want. I just want to do something because I know you're not going to be able to do it."_

_"Oh so now you can predict futures huh?"_

Her teeth started grinding.

_"I hate my dad!"_

_"Rach, every dad is like that."  
_

_"My dad is not like other dads! Does your dad always argue with you? Does your dad always hurt your mom? Does your dad always make you like you're not even part of the family, that you're just someone he adopted?"_

_"Rachel, my real parents aren't alive."_

_"They're not? Gar, I'm so sorry."_

_"Its' cool. But I guess you're right, my foster parents aren't like that."_

_"Why did I had to have the bad dad?"_

Rachel groaned a little.

_"Rachel, I'm always here for you no matter what."_

_"You're the greatest person on Earth Garfield."  
_

Her eyes slowly opened as the monitor went faster. When her vision was cleared, she saw a white cloth in front of her face. She went to go take it off her face only to see that her whole body had the white cloth.

"What the?" Rachel asked herself as she removed it and sat up. She was in a small white room.

"Where am I?" Rachel questioned herself again.

---

"Doctor," A nurse called as she was in a room looking at a small white computer screen, "There's something wrong in room 203."

"203?" The doctor repeated, "But that's Rachel's room. She failed just a few minutes ago."

"Well that can't explain how her heart monitor is running fast," The nurse explained as she pointed to a part of the screen.

"That's impossible," The doctor said as he grabbed his coat and ran out to head to her room.

---

Rachel still looked around, she didn't find this room familiar in any way. She placed her finger on her hand but black energy shot out of it and hit the roof. She covered her head with her hands as little pieces fell on it. Rachel looked up and saw there was a little whole in the roof, how did she just do that?

Rachel threw the covers off and jumped off the bed to try and get a closer look at it. Something then pinched hard in her arm. She let out a cry and saw what it was that was hurting her. It was some kind of wire. She pulled out the wire and it stung even more. While she was rubbing it to make the sting go away, she looked up, somehow the whole was getting bigger and bigger. She looked side to side only to see that the bed was gone. Rachel looked under her and saw that she was floating! She was moving around only to find herself going in a circle and not getting back down to the ground. Rachel then looked at the ground and soon she was flying toward it until her feet touched the ground. She let out a sigh of relief.

Soon the doctor rushed in her room and gasped at what he saw, Rachel was standing in the middle of the room?

"Uh?" Rachel asked as she saw a random person just walked into her room.

"Rachel? Are you alright?" The person questioned as he walked closer to her.

"I'm fine? Who are you?"

"Forgive me. My name is Doctor Parkhurst," The doctor answered as he placed his hand under her chin and moved it side to side to look at her better.

"Doctor? Does that mean I'm in a doctor's office?" Rachel asked as he was still looking at her.

"Not quite, a hospital to be exact," He said as he took out a flash pen and pointed it to her eyes, "Now follow the light with just your eyes and not moving your head."

Rachel followed what he said and still asked questions.

"What happened to me that I ended up in the hospital?"

"Well," He started while placing the pen back in his pocket, "You were hit by a truck and your parents sent you here."

"Are they still here?"

"No, I sent them home a while ago. Your heart stopped and you failed to respond."

"You mean I'm dead?!" She yelled as she started panicking, "I'm a ghost?!"

"No, no, your heart is back to normal."

"Then why did I just float and shot something through my finger?" She said as she pointed to the hole in the roof and another energy shot out, "See!"

"I have no idea why actually. It's not like we did an experiment on you or something. It's weird, one minute your dead and the next you're back to living life. Rachel, do you mind if we did some test on you?"

"No, go right ahead," Rachel said as she climbed back and bed white Doctor Parkhurst took out a small needle out of his pocket. He stuck it into her arm and took out some blood.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Doctor Parkhurst called from over his shoulder as he left the room and headed to the lab.

Rachel sat down and started thinking, what was these things?

"Superpowers," She whispered to herself.

That could be it. She was flying, and had some kind of power that she could shoot out of her hands. That could only be the explanation! She had superpowers! Rachel could save the day, help people, have fans, metals or certificates from the mayor, all those things!

Wait, but how could she think that? She and Garfield promised that they'd do those things together. Plus, she didn't even have a costume so he could find out it was her.

_Garfield_. Rachel wondered how he was doing. Did the doctor tell everyone that she's dead? Does that mean her parents are getting ready for a funeral. What would happen if she attended her own funeral? That would be awesome, scaring all those people into thinking she's a ghost!

But still, as much fun as that sounded, Rachel still worried about Garfield. Did he find a new friend by now? Is he going out with one of the cheerleaders? Is Crystal his now?

Rachel was still lost in her thoughts when Doctor Parkhurst walked back in.

"Rachel?" He called as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hm?" Rachel answered as she snapped back into reality.

"I got the results back. It was weird because usually it takes more time, but anyways on the report it read-" He started as Rachel leaned in closer.

"It said?" Rachel moved her hand in a circle for him to continue.

"You have powers Rachel, superpowers," He finished with a smile on his face.

She couldn't believe it. She had superpowers? Real superpowers?

"It was the only thing that could have saved you. Somehow you were born with those powers and they never kicked in until now. I guess your body was waiting for the right time to start them up," The doctor continued explaining.

Rachel still couldn't believe it. She got what she always dream of?

"Now you can go back home and life your life again with something new along with it," Doctor Parkhurst smiled larger.

That sentence hit Rachel hard. Go back home and life her life again? That was something she never planned on doing. There was no way she was going to go back to her old life with her parents, and school. Sure she's stay with Garfield but the other things didn't apply.

"I'll go call your parents, your mother will be so happy when she hears the news," He said as he started to walk out.

"Wait!" Rachel called.

"Yes Rachel?"

Rachel had to think of some excuse. If he calls her parents, they'll come rushing here and she'd have to life the same life all over again. She could never do that! What would she say?

"Uh, do you mind not calling them? I want to surprise them by walking home," She finally thought of to say.

"Are you sure you can walk?" The doctor asked, believing her.

"I have superpowers, remember? I can probably fly if I can't walk anymore."

"Alright, if that's what you want. Your clothes are in the bathroom, once you're done changing come find me at the front desk and you can fill out your release forms."

Rachel nodded her head and Doctor P left. She got out of her bed and ran over to the small door on the left side of her. She opened it, and walked inside. It was pretty big. Rachel saw her clothes hanging neatly on a clothes rack. Rachel walked over and caught her refection on the mirror, she looked the same except for the white hospital robe. Thank god she didn't walk out of her room or else the other nurses might have thought something was wrong with her.

She quickly changed into her regular clothes and walked out. The faster she got out of this place, the faster she could think about what she should do for the rest of her life.

Doctor Parkhurst waited for her at the front desk like he said, and showed the paperwork she needed to sign. She quickly did and Doctor Parkhurst gave her his card in case she ever needed to come back. Since he was the one who knew about her new abilities, he promised he wouldn't tell anyone about it. Rachel was thankful he was kind like that, someone else would have tried to sell her for billions of dollars. It's wasn't like there were other people with powers.

Rachel walked out of the hospital and turned to the right side. It was so dark outside, she could barley see, but that wasn't the problem right now. She knew she wasn't going to go home, but where would she go? She placed her hands in her pocket and kept thinking. Maybe she should get a costume and change her name. That way she could become a hero.

"Rachel," she heard two male voices calling her name. She turned her head but saw no one. Could it been possible that she heard it?

"Rachel," two female voices called. Now she was sure that someone is calling her name.

"Rachel," Rachel then heard four different kind of voices calling.

"Show yourself!" Rachel yelled as her hands curled into fist and black energy covered them. Four figures then appeared in front of her eyes, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Please, Rachel, do not be alarmed," The first figure said.

"Yeah Rachel, it's just us," A dark male voice said.

Rachel gasped, "Richard, Kori, Karen and Victor? It's you guys?"

"Yeah, missed us?" Karen asked as she appeared from the shadows.

"You must have," Richard answered.

Rachel couldn't believe it, was she dreaming? The last time she seen them was back in 10th grade. After that, they disappeared and no one ever seen them then.

"What happened to you guys?" Rachel asked as she saw everyone changed. Kori was wearing a purple costume with white gloves and green jewels on each of them. There wa even a jewel on her neck plate. Richard wore a mask and had a green and red costume on. His cape was yellow and black. Karen had a yellow and black suit with wings. Victor was the one who looked different the most, he was half covered with metal.

"Right now is not the time, come with us Rachel," Richard said as he held out his hand.

"Not the time? What do you mean it's not the time?" Rachel asked as she took his hand.

"We must get out of here before he comes," Kori explained more.

"Before he who comes?" Rachel was getting nervous.

"We'll explain all later," Karen said as she held Victor and they flew off. Kori took Richard's hand who was holding on to Rachel and they flew off right behind Karen.

------

About few minutes later the gang reached the edge of town near the ocean. Rachel didn't understand at first why they wanted to take her there until she saw the real place they were heading to. It was a huge T tower on a small island floating on the water. Was it their headquarters?

"Is that-" Rachel started to asked.

"We call it Titans Tower," Richard answered before she finished, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Kori and Karen let everyone down right in front of the large door on the island. Everyone walked inside leaving Rachel behind. She was still surprised on the big building. She wondered how long it took them to make it.

"You coming?" Victor asked as he turned around and saw she was still standing outside.

Rachel nodded her head and walked in right behind him. They walked down a hallway until they got to another door leading into what she guessed the living room. She gasped when she saw how big it was. Karen, Victor, Kori, and Richard walked over to a black semi-circle couch and sat down waiting for Rachel to come join them. When she did, she sat right next to Kori.

"So, let's here the story," Rachel said as she sat down.

"Well I think I shall start off," Kori said, "Remember when I had announced that I was going back to my home planet? It had turned out that my konorfka had told me I was going to get my powers, which I received. I knew it would be to dangerous to return back to Earth so I stayed there."

"Once I found out what happened to my girlfriend, I went to go see her. She wanted to come back to Earth to be with my again, but knowing the dangerous things that might happen to me, she decided against it. At that moment I decided to go after Bruce and be a hero with Kori," Richard explained as he took her hand, "It was the only way I could get her back."

"That must have been the sweetest moment ever," Rachel commented, "What about you Karen? The last time I saw you and Victor was during the football game."

"That was a horrible memory," Karen said as she leaned her head on Victor's shoulder, "It was the worst moment of Victor's life."

"Not just my life, but I also took you down too," Victor added in a low voice.

"The explosion?" Rachel asked as she tried to break the silence.

"The bomb didn't hurt anyone except for us. I made both of us leave the game to early. If I just had listened to everyone who was trying to warn us, we wouldn't have gone there," Karen explained first.

"It wasn't your fault Karen. I couldn't play anymore so you wanted what was best. If we stayed, then I would have starting playing again and hurt my arm even more," Victor assured.

"But if it wasn't for me then the only thing you needed to get a cast on was your arm, not your whole body!" Karen yelled.

"Karen please, what had happen, happened. You can't change it," Rachel said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I just wish I could have gone back in time to change it," She said as she wiped a tear from her face.

Victor used to be a great football player in school. Thanks to him, their school was known by having a great football team. When Victor started going out with Karen, he invited her to homecoming and also to watch him play. Victor had damaged his arm by getting crushed by two guys, and he couldn't throw the ball. Karen wanted him to go to the hospital to see if he broken anything but he said he was find. She finally got him to leave the game and head to her car only to never see that there was a time bomb under one of the cars in the parking lot. Victor spotted it as he and Karen were arguing as they walked out of the school but it was too late. He quickly shoved Karen back inside and took the most damage. Victor was never able to play football again because he was afraid that his coach wouldn't let him back on the team. Even thought Karen didn't have as much damage, she didn't want to leave Victor all by himself.

"So I heard someone got powers," Richard said as he tried to change the subject.

"Rachel, is it true? Did you get yours?" Kori asked as she flew over.

"Yeah, somehow. I have no idea I even had any!" Rachel explained as everyone got excited.

"So does this mean you shall join us?" Kori asked another question

"Yeah Rachel, we have an extra space for you," Richard said as he got up and walked over to where the kitchen was. He took out a box from behind the counter, brought it over, and handed it to Rachel, "That is if you want to join. I understand if you don't want to leave your family."

Rachel took the box from it and placed it on her lap. It was big, the color black, and had blue roses all over it, "What's this?"

"Well if you want to join, you're going to have to have a costume," Karen explained.

"That is, if you want to join," Victor added.

Rachel looked at the box, she wasn't sure if she wanted to join. Well, she was positive that she wasn't going to go home, there was no where she was going to get hurt again. So why not join her old friends?

"Richard," Rachel began as she bit her lip.

"Made a decision?" Richard replied.

Rachel opened the box to relive a blue cape, black leotard, blue shoes, a belt, and a small device.

"Rachel?" Kori called.

"Guys, count me in," Rachel finally said as she held up the small device with a T on it, "I'm joining the Teen Titans."


	4. Garfield with no Rachel

(AN:) Hey guys, did you like the story so far? I thought it was awesome! Well that's because I'm the author and my opinion doesn't really count...oh wellz

So anyways, this chapter is for Chipmunk4ever!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rachel, Trigon, Arella, or Garfield.**

* * *

Garfield was sitting down at a table in the cafeteria. Jump City High wasn't the same without Rachel. He just got the news yesterday afternoon from his parents, and he broke down. His best friends for years _gone?_ How could something like that happen? Garfield just kept looking at his salad, lunch wasn't fun without Rachel eating all his food while he ate her's.

"Garfield? You ok man? We heard the news," A guy said as he walked over and sat down next to him. He had short messy orange hair, ocean blue eyes, an orange shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"And we're so sorry," The girl said as she sat on the other side of Garfield and placed her head on his shoulder. She had pink hair down half way from her arms, pink eyes, and wore a purple dress up to her knees. She had purple heels to match her dress.

"Thanks Wally, thanks Angelica. It's means a lot," He replied as he laid the side of his head onto her's.

"You're welcome to always sit with us and the other gang," Wally started.

"I know Roy, Jessica, Nick, and Tara wouldn't mind," Angelica added.

Something then caught Wally's eyes. On the table, there was something scratched on it under his hands. He moved it and saw a small heart with Garfield's and Rachel's name on it.

"Hey Garfield, what's this?" Wally asked as he pointed to the small heart.

Garfield smiled a little when he saw the and Angelica then disappeared. In their place, Rachel and Garfield sat there. He first wondered why they were a little fainted but then he thought it was just a flashback.

_'This is our table Rach. We're not sitting anywhere else!' Garfield yelled.  
_

_'Who said I wanted to sit somewhere else dummy?' Rachel asked confused on his random topic.  
_

_'You can say whatever you want.' Garfield crossed his arms.  
_

_'What are you talking about Gar?!'  
_

_Garfield then took out his pocketknife and made something on the table._

_"Gar, what are you doing? This is school property!' She tried to stop him by taking his knife away.  
_

_'Too late. Now everyone will know this is our table.'_

_'Why is our initials in a heart?' She questioned as she saw the drawing.  
_

_'I dunno, first thing that came in my mind.'_

_'And you didn't bother to ask me if you should draw that?! What, did you want people to think we're going out?'_

_'...Maybe...' Garfield answered as he smiled. Rachel just laughed, she loved it when he always thinks they're going to go out one day. But who knows, maybe they will._

"Garfield? Gar?" Angelica called as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yo, Garfield, you alright man?" Wally asked as Garfield zoned out.

Garfield then let a little tear escape from his eyes. He didn't want the memory to fade away so fast.

"Garfield?" Angelica called again as she rapped her hands around his arm.

He broke down, "Darn it!" He yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table, "She's gone!"

"Gar what's going on?" Wally asked as he got worried.

"Why did she had to come to my house at midnight? Why couldn't she just hide in her basement or something?! Why did her parents have to argue then?" He asked between his sobs.

"Aw, Garfield, it's ok," Angelica soothed as she rubbed her hand on his back.

"No, it's not! I just lost my best friend and she's never going to come back. Who will hang out with me after school? What about our clubhouse? When I win another soccer game, who will go eat ice cream with me at the diner?"

"Garfield there's always us," Wally answered.

"It's not going to be the same. Rachel promised she was always going to be with me. See what you did Rachel, you broke your promise," Garfield said as he looked at the picture, "You never brake promises and now you did."

He just cried some more. Garfield felt like his heart literally been pulled out.

"Hey man-" Wally began but was interrupted by Angelica.

"Wally, maybe you should just let him," Angelica said as she shook her head.

Garfield then placed his head on his arms. Life wasn't going to be good.

---------

_After School:_

Garfield was walking in the forest were the clubhouse was. He had his hands in his pockets, and his face down. Voices kept running through his head as he kept walking. When he raised his head, the faint Garfield and Rachel appeared in front of him again.

_'You know,' Rachel started as she tapped her finger on her chin, 'This place is good for something.'_

_'What do you mean?' Garfield asked as he scratched is head._

_'I mean something you and I can always come to. Where it would be just you and me,' Rachel explained more._

_'We would always use that big empty space for a clubhouse,' Garfield suggested as she shrugged._

_'That's it!" Rachel yelled, 'We could build a clubhouse!'_

_'I have my moments here and there,' Garfield said as he smiled. _

_'You sure do,' Rachel agreed as she giggled, 'Come on, we'll go to my house and plan.'_

_'Right behind you,' Garfield said as he and Rachel ran. _They ran right past Garfield, and he turned his head. The imaginary figures ran until they disappeared, leaving a smile on Garfield's face. When they were gone, Garfield turned back around and started walking toward the clubhouse.

Garfield started running when he saw the house. It was still the same as it was the last time he came. On the front door had the sketch he drew of him and Rachel. The bottom of the picture read _The Roth and Logan Clubhouse_ in beautiful calligraphy writing all thanks to Rachel. Garfield climbed up the ladders, opened the door, walked inside, and closed the door behind him. The first thing that caught his eyes were the drawing all over the walls. That was his and Rachel's talent - draw their hearts out.

Garfield walked to the couch and sat down, bringing a laptop from the table. He opened it, turned it on, and met with his background of him and Rachel. He slammed the laptop shut. Did everything in the world had to remind him of Rachel? Garfield set the laptop on the floor, layed down on the couch looking up at the glass roof. He started crying again,

Looks like his lucky penny wasn't so lucky for Rachel after all.

* * *

(AN:) Sorry for the shortness, this chapter was all Garfield's. But don't worry, the next chapter is back to Rachel's!

Oh and for all you people who don't know who each person was:

Garfield: Beast Boy

Rachel: Raven

Wally: Kid Flash

Angelica: Jinx

Tara: Terra

Nick: Aqualad

Roy: Speedy

Jessica: Scarlett (OC)


	5. Rachel's room

(AN:) Yo, this is a note to "the stalker" from Simmy's friend. 'Cause, like, she's too nice to write this. Basically, you're freaking her out with your reviews. She's writing as fast as she can (trust me, I know) and your...er...encouragements aren't helping any. So yeah, that's it.

* * *

"Wow, you want to join?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I have no other place to go anyways, so why not join you guys?" Rachel asked as she looked at the clothes inside the box.

"Wonderful! You shall then sleep in the extra room!" Kori said as she got up and clapped her hands.

"Yeah, why don't I show it too you?" Richard suggested as he got up from his seat.

"Sure, I'd like that," Rachel got up too, picked up her box, and followed behind Richard out the doors, and down the hallway.

Rachel and Richard were quiet as they were walking down the hall. There was so much Rachel wanted to ask, but she was afraid too.

"Richard," Rachel called. Guess asking one questions wouldn't hurt, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead," Richard answered.

"Why did you guys never bothered to tell me that you were never going to come back?" She asked.

Richard stopped. Rachel was afraid she might have gone to deep with her question.

"I was actually going to," Richard started explaining, "I saw you walking home from school all by yourself."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I saw Bruce," He continued, "And he didn't look happy. I bet he learned that I haven't been to school in weeks and was looking for me. If I stepped out of where I was hiding, I knew I was going to get caught and we'd go back to Gotham."

"And you didn't want to leave Kori, right?"

"Yeah. If I did, then what would have happened to the others?" Richard asked himself as he started walking again.

"Well, I'm just glad you guys are ok," Rachel said as they reached a door.

"Here's your room," Richard said as he opened the door, "Sorry it's not much, but I promise later on today you, Kori, and Karen can go shopping and buy some stuff for your room."

Raven walked in, it wasn't that small, and it wasn't that big either. The room was the same size as her old room back home. The only thing in here was a bed, a bookshelf, and two doors. One door had a medium bathroom size and the other was a walk-in closet.

"Wow," Rachel finally said as Richard was leaning on the side of the entrance, "So far, I like it."

"Like I said, all it needs is some more work. We have some extra money for furniture. All we need now is your hero name."

"My hero name?" Rachel placed the box down on the bed and turned to face Richard, "What do you mean?"

"Well, unless you want to go around telling people that the old Rachel is now the new Teen Titan Rachel, then I suggest you should have another name. For example, I'm Robin, Kori's Starfire, Victor's Cyborg, and Karen's Bumblebee."

"Raven," She thought out loud.

"Raven? You already thought of one?" Richard asked impressed by her fast thinking.

"It's a long story," Rachel quickly answered.

"Alright then, Raven it is. Well, I'm going to go get Kori and Karen. You guys should probably go shopping now before the shop closes," Richard said as he walked out.

Rachel thought about how she got the name so fast. She didn't even know where it came from in the first place.

Her penny then started to glow. Rachel looked down and held on to it with her hand. She felt it then starting to vibrate and then everything around her then started to blur away. Rachel started to freak out, was the penny doing this? She looked around and finally noticed that she was in the Roth and Logan clubhouse. What was she doing here?

_'We're going to need superhero names. You just want to go around saying 'hey world, the old Garfield and Rachel are now superheros!' all over the place?"  
_

The voices sounded familiar to Rachel. She turned her head and saw herself sitting on the couch, and Garfield sitting on the floor.

_'Well you know I can't think good on a Saturday!' Rachel tried to defend herself. The true was, the thought never occurred to her._

_'So then Miss. I-can't-think, what shall our names be?" Garfield asked again as he got his fingers ready to type the names down on his laptop._

_Rachel thought for a minute, 'How about you be Beast Boy, since you want to change into different kinds of animals, and I'll be Raven, because I can form into a raven, and the dark powers remind me of one?'_

_'Beast Boy and Raven,' Garfield repeated, 'That's good enough.'_

_'What, can you do better?' Rachel this time was the one to ask._

_'I never said that.'_

_'You did say, 'that's good enough' so that means you can do better.'_

_'I never said that either,' Garfield said as he threw a pillow at her. _

_"Oh, you just did not-" Rachel threw it back._

_"Oh yes I did," Garfield threw two pillows at her this time and soon they were having a pillow fight._

Her penny necklace then started to vibrate again. She held on to it, thinking she was going to go back to the tower. She tried stopping it but the background started to blur. Rachel didn't want it to end! She closed her eyes hoping it was going to stop;

"Rachel? Rachel, are you ok?" She heard Karen asked.

Rachel opened her eyes and didn't see Karen. She saw two different people. One was light skinned, and the other was dark. The light skinned had an orange shirt on, blue shorts, and her long orange hair was in two pigtails. She wore orange wedges. The dark skinned wore a yellow tube top, jeans, and yellow sneakers. Her hair was let out, and it was up to her shoulders.

"Rachel?" She heard Kori's voice, but didn't see her body.

"I'm fine." It then occurred to her, Richard wanted them to go shopping. They couldn't just wear their costumes out, they needed to dress like normal people.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked, "You seemed into it."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's just go shopping," Rachel said as she snapped back into reality.

"Here," Kori said as she handed Rachel a small ring, "Place this on your finger."

"A ring?" Rachel questioned, "What will this do?"

"Just wear it and see," Karen answered.

Rachel did as she was told. When she slipped the ring on her finger, she felt a fuzzy feeling inside of her. Rachel then changed, having dark tan skin, long brunette hair, a purple t-shirt with a penguin on it, black jeans, and purple converses. Her eyes were still amethyst though and she was still wearing her necklace.

"What's this?" Rachel asked as she noticed she looked different.

"Well, Rich said you died before, so we can't just let people think your soul is haunting them," Karen explained first.

"So we had Victor make you a ring of holographic so no one will notice you," Kori finished.

Rachel was impressed. Guess Victor was still the same genius like he was before.

"So let's go!" Karen yelled as she took out keys from her pocket and the girls headed to the garage. Rachel gasped when she saw the vehicles there. There was an orange mercury, a red camaro, a yellow beetle, a green dune buggy, a purple Chrysler 300, a red motor bike, a U Haul moving van, a white Honda pilot, and the T-car **(AN: I dunno what kind of car it is, so stay with me)**

"Wow, how are you guys paying insurance for all of this?" Rachel asked as she was still frozen near the door.

"That my friend is one of the cool things about being the Teen Titans," Karen said as she walked over to the moving van, "Now let's roll."

_About six hours later:_

Rachel looked at her room. It didn't look like her old room, but she could live with it. **(AN: We all TT fans know what Raven's room looks like. I'm to lazy to describe it)**

Rachel walked over to her dresser where she placed the box. She took it out, and brought it over to her bed. She opened it, and finally got the chance to try on her new clothes. Rachel put on the leotard, placed the belt on, and then the shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and the outfit fit perfectly. The one problem is that she looked the same as before.

_'You just want to go around saying, 'Hey world, the old Garfeild and Rachel are now superheros!' all over the place?'_ Rachel remembered from before. If she stepped outside, someone was surely going to recognize her. So what could she do? Even if she cut her hair, someone would recognize her face.

Rachel walked over to her bed and picked up the cape. She brought it around and clipped it on. When she walked back to the mirror too see how the complete outfit looked, she was shocked at what she saw.

* * *

(AN:) OOOOOOOOO Cliffhanger! Mwhaha~ Well, you guys would probably guess right about what she saw anyways

So yeah, sorry for the shortness, I think the rest of the chapters are going to be like that

Next chapter is all Garfield, and then we get to the action! WOOOT!

Kay, kay, well then see you readers next chapter!


	6. The soccer game

(AN:) Like I said in the last chapter, we're back to Garfield!

Oh and I noticed something, I forgot to put the Disclaimer up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Ok, we're good~

* * *

"And Jump City Dragons score again!" The game announcer, Herald, yelled into his microphone as the referee blows his whistle.

"Once again by Garfield!" The other game announcer, Gerald, well announced, "Hey Herald, what do you think made Garfield play so hard today? I mean look at him! He's barley smiling."

"I know what you mean Gerald," Herald started to answer, "Didn't you get the memo? Garfield just lost his best friend. He's probably getting his anger out on the game."

"Really? That's horrible! Usually if you lose someone, then the person can't even play!" Gerald said.

"Well not Garfield, he's the other way around!"

"I can see that Herald."

"And another score for the Dragons!" Herald screamed, completely ignoring Gerald, "The score is now Dragons have 20 and the Monkeys have 19

"There's only twenty seconds on the clock! Who do you think will win Herald?" Garald asked.

"I don't take sides Gerald, you know that!" Herald answered.

"Are you serious?" Gerald gave him a weird look, "Well then, you should know it's going to be the Dragons.

"Yeah, but you don't know that for sure. The Monkeys could score leading them to 22 points," Herald argued.

"Well the Dragons have never lost a game ever since they got Garfield on the team. With his leadership, nothing went wrong," Gerald explained.

Herald just ignored him and payed attention to the game. Wally had the ball right now, and he didn't pay attention to what was in front of him. Two players from the Monkeys were about to ram into him, and Wally had no idea.

"Wally, look out!" Joey yelled as he was trying to catch up to him. **(AN: Let's pretend Jericho can talk here, kk?)**

Garfield just stood there. Everything got slow, and soon changed. Wally changed into Rachel, and the two kids turned into a truck. Garfield gasped, it was the the night Arella said where Rachel got hit by the truck. He didn't know what to do, was this a rerun or the real thing? Wait, it couldn't be the real thing because it already happened, so why was he seeing it?

"Wally!" He heard Angelica call. Garfield then shook his head and he was back on the soccerfield.** (AN: Angelica - Jinx)  
**

"Isaiah, 10-6," Garfield yelled as Isaiah heard and ran over. He pushed Wally aside before he was killed by the other players, and Garfield stole the ball before they took it. He ran as fast as a cheetah (literally) and scored a goal as two seconds were on the clock. **(AN: Isaiah - Hotspot)**

"And the game is over!" Gerald and Herald screamed together, "23 to 19 Dragons!"

The guys ran over to Garfield and patted him on the back. Nick and Roy picked him on and placed him on either shoulder as they chanted his name. **(AN: Nick and Roy - Aqualad and Speedy)**

Garfield was smiling, but his thoughts kept going back to what happened before. Why was he keep getting pictures about Rachel, and even memories? Is that what happens when someone passes away? Or was these memories trying to tell him something?

"Give us a G-A-R-F-I-E-L-D!" The cheerleaders yelled to the stands. "Team Dragon! Yeah!"

"Gar, are you ok sweety? You looked out of it during the last seconds of the game," Toni asked as the guys reached the bleachers and they put Garfield down. **(AN: Toni - Argent)**

"Yeah Garfield," Angelica added, "When I called Wally, that's when you snapped out of it."

"Sorry guys, just can't concentrate that good anymore," Garfield tried explaining. He didn't want to tell everyone that he kept seeing memories from the past. They'd probably take him to the hospital or something.

"Well what matters is that Wally and Garfield are ok," Kole said, "So what matters is that we celebrate!" **(AN: I don't think I have to tell you readers who's really this person.)**

"Guys, if you don't mind," Garfield started, "I don't think I'm going to come to the party."

"What?" The guys and girls said together, "You have too! You're the one who scored the winning goal!"

"I know, but I'm just not in the party mood anymore." Garfield walked over to his part of the bench and picked up his sport's bag, "You guys know that."

"You can't just live in the shadows for the rest of you life Gar, you need to move on," Wally said as he brushed the grass off his knees.

"Wally, it doesn't take three days for someone to forget about their loved ones!" Angelica told him as she placed her hands on his hips. Wally doesn't even know how to take care of these things.

"Sorry!" Wally apologized, "But I do know for one thing you just can't mope about it for the rest of your life. There had to be a point where you just move on right?"

"Wally's right," Tara agreed with him, "Garfield, why not just go out and have fun for this one night? Can't you just forget about _her_ for just one night?"

Garfield thought about it, Wally was somewhat right. He needed to practice not thinking about her so why not start now?

Wait, what was he thinking? This was _Rachel_ he was talking about, not some puppy! Rachel's been with him for this whole life! How could he even think about forgetting her?!

Garfield sighed, everyone was waiting for his answer.

"So?" Jessica asked, "You want to party with us or rather not?"

"I guess so," Garfield answered as everyone smiled.

Guess he could probably practice for one night.


	7. The penny portal

(AN:) Melvis Monroe, I know Aqualad's real name is Garth, it's just that he didn't have a last name to go with it. I decided to make a last name up for him, but I couldn't think of anything. I decided then to make Garth his last name, and to me he looked like a Nick, so then I made him Nicholas Garth.

Victoria, I accept your apology, no sweat. I'm glad that you liked this story, and my writing. Just that don't overdo the whole 'WRITE NOW!' thing.

So Victoria, this chapter's for you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Garfield was sitting out on his front porch. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a green tie, and black dress pants. At first, he deiced against the idea for going to the winning party, but the team, and the girls wouldn't stop begging. Like he said before, one night wouldn't kill him right?

"Yo, Gar!" Wally called from the car parked in front of him, "You coming man or are you going to stare into space all night?"

Garfield blinked a few times and then saw the red mustang convertible in front of his eyes. Wally was in the driver's seat, Angelica next to him, Nick and Tara in the back.

"Garfield, are you ok?" Tara asked as Garfield still hasn't gotten up.

"Uh sorry, kind of space out for a second," Garfield said as he finally got up and walked to the back where Nick and Tara were.

"It's cool man, it's not the party's going to start without the star player," Nick acknowledged.

"All we need is him, so why don't you get out of my car?" Wally argued.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me and Tara to come!" Nick yelled.

"And I can want you out of my car."

"Wally! Nick! Not now! We didn't even move yet and you guys found something to argue about!" Angelica screamed as she already got a headache. Nick and Wally had a weird friendship; arguing one day, being close the next day.

"Sorry," Nick and Wally apologized together.

"Just put this thing in drive and let's get out of here," Tara and Garfield said together. Tara laughed and Garfield just smiled. His body wouldn't laugh anymore.

"Heard that loud and clear," Wally said as he drove out of Garfield's driveway and to Jump City High school. Everyone stopped talking and was thinking about something else.

"So, Gar, did you get anyone to be your date?" Angelica asked as she tried to break the silence.

"No Angel, I haven't." She should've known that he wouldn't even try to find someone.

"Too bad, well you can still hang out with us," Angelica added.

"Thanks." Why him? Why couldn't some other idiot lose his best friend?

**_--------------------------------------------------BBxRae Forever-------------------------------------------------_**

Raven walked into the Common Room. She was surprised about what the cape did, she had short violet hair up to her shoulders, and pale white skin. No one now would notice her. The only bad news was that she only looked different when she had the cape on, not with her regular clothes. Cyborg let her keep the ring from before, so everything was fine so far.

Cyborg and Bumblebee were playing video games, Starfire was cooking something in the kitchen, and Robin was on one of the computers that was under the huge television they had. No one was wearing their costumes, just pajamas. Starfire was wearing boxer shorts and a pink shirt, Bumblebee was wearing a yellow nightgown, Robin was wearing a white shirt with black shorts, but poor Cyborg couldn't wear anything. Raven wore a black spaghetti strap shirt and shorts. All three girls were wearing slippers too.

"Good evening Raven," Starfire greeted as Raven walked in.

"Hey Star, is there anymore herbal tea left?" Raven asked.

"I believe we do not, you drank the last pack," Starfire answered sadly.

Ever since Raven tasted herbal tea from the other night, she loved it. Starfire was happy, no one else did.

"There's a box downstairs in the basement if you want more," Bumblebee yelled behind her shoulder.

"Want me to show you were the basement is?" Robin asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll try to find it myself. I want to explore this place anyways," Raven said, "Thanks anyways."

"Alright, just call if you get lost," Robin said as Raven walked out and started her adventure.

'_You think we'd live in a big headquarters?'_

_'Maybe we could join the Teen Titans! You know how famous they are.'_

_'Let's not go that far Gar.'_

Raven turned her head. She thought she heard voices, but no one was there.

_"Oh come on, you don't think that would happen?'_

_'Are getting powers real?'_

_'Not unless you're born with them, or you're part of an experiment, or you were hipnotized, or even-'_

_'Ok stop right there! Maybe asking you questions when you ate eight bars of chocolate isn't a good thing.'_

_'For your information, it was only five.'_

_'It was ten, wasn't it?'_

_'...No...'_

Raven stopped. She remember hearing that somewhere. she mentally slapped herself, what other person was named Gar? It was another memory she was remembering. Raven smiled and kept walking, hoping to find the door that lead to the basement.

As Raven was walking, she then remembered she never went to go tell Garfield that she was ok! He must be horrible without her. But Raven couldn't leave now and go find him. How did she forget before?

Raven stopped near a door that said basement. Guess she didn't need the adventure after all to find it. She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"What kind of person would lock the basement door?" Raven asked herself. She sighed. Raven closed her eyes and walked through the door. When she opened them again, she met with darkness. She slowly placed her foot in front of her but it didn't find anything. Raven placed her hands on either side of her to try and find a switch. Raven then felt something, and flicked it. Soon the lights turned on, and she saw what was in front of her; stairs. She walked down them and finally got to the bottom. The basement was _huge_. There was boxes, shelves with books, mail and presents from fans, old furniture, old clothes, foods, and machines.

Raven started walking around. She knew she was suppose to just get a box of tea, but right now, the basement was amazing. It's not like she haven't seen a basement before, just that she hasn't seen a basement _this big_ before. Looks like she was going to like it here.

**_-------------------------------------------------BBxRae Forever-------------------------------------------------_**

Garfield sat on one of the chairs in the party. The soccer team had to dance for one song, then the girls, and everyone together. He wanted to sit down but Angelica, Wally, Tara, and Nick wouldn't let him. He was lucky enough for a slow song to come up. No partner meant no dancing. Garfield then got up, if he stayed there any longer then he'll brake down again.

"Hey Wally," Garfield whispered as he walked over to where he and Angelica were dancing, "I'll be back."

"Are you sure you're not going to try and run out of the school?" He whispered back as he opened one eye.

"Positive. Here's my cell if you don't believe me." He handed his cell to him, patted him on the shoulder, and walked out of the gym.

"Where is he going?" Angelica asked as she looked behind her.

"I don't know, but let him go. The dude's been having a hard week."

"Oh, so now you understand." Angelica giggled.

Garfield walked out of the cafeteria and started walking down the hallways with his hands in his pockets. The school was a great place to walk through at night when someone had a lot on their mind. The janitors were suppose to lock the school close, but they were too lazy to do so. Garfield were one of the people who were thankful for that.

When he walked father down the hallway, he stopped and smiled at what he saw.

_Garfield Logan wins twentieth soccer game of his school year._

Underneath that were all the metals and trophies they've won, guess they started making a trophy case since his team were winning every game.

But there was something else there, something that made his smile disapear.

_In the loving memory of Rachel Rosalinda Roth, the energy that made Garfield our successful leader, and player._ Their picture together was next to it from the time they went to the beach together as a school trip.

Garfield punched the lockers that was on the side of him. Why did everywhere he went have to make him remember his best friend? Couldn't they just leave her alone?

Couldn't they?

**_-------------------------------------------------BBxRae Forever-------------------------------------------------_**

Raven stopped in front of a bookcase. On one shelf were photo albums. She deiced to take one and look into it. Raven walked over to the couch that sat behind her and open it. The first page showed Starfire and Robin at school in the cafeteria with her. They were trying to get her to smile during one of her bad days, and it worked, she was laughing!

Raven turned the next page and it showed Cyborg trying to teach Bumblebee how to play football. Karen couldn't understand even when he tried to explain it, so Garfield came out and showed her. Then, Bumblebee understood fully on how to play.

The next page made Raven cry. It was the six of them hanging out after school at their favorite place; The Pizza Palace. Cyborg and Garfield were fighting over on which was better; tofu or meat. They asked us which one was better; she and Starfire said tofu. Robin and Bumblebee went for meat which got them to argue all afternoon. The page after that made Raven close the book fast. The picture was when Garfield gave Raven a blue rose.

She held on to her lucky penny, "What would make you take me back in time again? She asked. Raven needed to see another memory right now. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I wish I could see him one last time."

And that's when the penny started vibrating in her hands.

"Raven, are you alright?" She heard Starfire asked as she walked down the stairs, "Robin and the others started getting worried about where you were. I told them you were downstairs but they insisted on me going down and check. Are you present here?"

"Yeah, Starfire, I am," Raven replied but it came out more as a whisper. She was dissolving to fast.

"Raven?" Starfire walked closer to where she was sitting. She didn't hear what Raven said! Raven was gone before Starfire walked over to where she sat on the couch. "Guess she's not here," Starfire said to herself. She saw the book on the chair, picked it up, and placed it back on the self. Guess she didn't think that Raven might have been there before.

"Maybe she has found her way to the roof," Starfire said to herself as she started walking out of the basement.

Raven was screaming as she was flying through a portal. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew it had to be better then the weird portal she was going through.

**_-------------------------------------------------BBxRae Forever-------------------------------------------------_**

Garfield, while walking around the school, ended up in the gym. There was a basketball left on the side of the door. He picked it up and started bouncing it.

_'Gar, give me the ball.'_

_'You're going to have to kiss me first.'_

_'I'm not kissing you just to get the ball. I can just steal it from you.'_

_'Steal it from me? I'm to good for you.'_

_'Gar, look at your hands.'_

_'How'd you do that?!'_

_'Now who's good?'_

Garfield picked up the ball and shot it to the basket. He made it in, and the ball dropped right under the stand. He started to walk towards it to pick it up, when near the closet where the coach kept all the equipment started to glow. Garfield turned his head and saw that the air looked like it was ripping open. He placed his finger on it, only to burn it. How was it burning hot? What was it in the first place?

"Ah!" Garfield heard someone screaming through the line-thing. Who or what was it? The thing then ripped open wider and Garfield peeked inside. Through it, he saw someone in black spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts.

"Lucky penny, where on Earth do you get your powers?" He heard the person say. Garfield saw it was a girl. A girl falling from no where? What was up with that?

Wait, did she say lucky penny?

"Are you ok?" He asked. The girl on the other side jumped and turned around. Garfield gasped when he saw her, and the same thing went with her.

"Oh my god."

"Garfield?"

The girl on the other side got up and walked closer to the portal that was diving the world between him and her. Garfield tried placing his hand through it, but it stung his whole arm.

"I can't believe it's you," The girl said as she started crying.

"Where are you? If you're close then I'm going to kill you. Do you know how much I've been suffering without you Rach?"

"Garfield I'm sorry. I was going to come and talk to you but then I got caught up in something and-" Raven tried explaining.

"Where are you?" Garfield interuppted.

"I can't tell," She replied sadly.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? I need you Rach. Your parents need you, and so does the soccer team, and the clubhouse. Nothing's the same without you here with me."

"Gar, that's the one reason why I don't want to come back. I know that my parents will repeat the argument they had on the night that - you know."

"That doesn't mean you have to go away forever. Rachel, please! I need you."

"I know you do, as much as I need you. There's just something I have now that I can't let anyone know about."

"Rachel-" He stopped. Rachel's penny was glowing and the portal was getting smaller, "Rachel!"

"Garfield, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone you saw me," Rachel yelled before she disapeared.

"What do you mean-"

"Just promise me!" She yelled louder.

"Ok, I promise. Just, will I see you again?" Garfield asked before it closed.

"I'll try." The portal then closed completely. Garfield dropped to his knees. _Rachel's alive?_

"So this is her best friend? Things now will get fun," A dark voice said behind the bleachers, "Guess I'll start with him."

* * *

(AN:) Woot! Another one done! HAHA~

How'd ya guys like it? Review and tell!


	8. Who's that man?

(AN:) I am so sorry about the late upload! I've been working on this Teen Titans video for my teacher, and then it took me, like, a week to make so I wasn't able to write this out! But thank God I finished so here it is! Oh and:

Thank you;

Wolvmbm, A Half-Empty Glass, and sparklebluelemon

for your reviews! I'm glad you guys love the story so far and I can't wait to see what you say about this one!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TT** (booyah, three times in a row!)

* * *

_"What shall we do now?" A man who looked like in his 70s asked._

_"Well, we've seen how the boy looks like. All we have to do is talk to him." The only thing that was able to be seen from the other man was an eye._

_"And what if he doesn't want to talk?"_

_"He will, trust me. If it has anything to do with Trigon's daughter, he'll do anything."_

_"If you even lay a finger on Garfield I will-"_

_"You will do what? You're tied up right now to do anything Arella."_

_"Watch me. A mother can do anything she can to save the ones she needs to," Arella yelled._

_"Ah, ah, ah. You used to be a mother. Now you're just a wife." Both men laughed._

_"What gives you any reason to laugh at my wife like that?"_

_"Looks like we have a party popper, eh sir?"_

_"Indeed he is Wintergreen. Don't worry Trigon; soon you won't be able to defend your wife."_

_"If you lay a hand on her-" Trigon began to say but stopped._

_"I'm sorry; it seems that you can't talk anymore with that tape on your mouth."_

_"So what shall we do now sir?" Wintergreen asked._

_"We capture our blond hair friend. Wintergreen, you stay here while I pay a visit to him."_

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

"Gar, you need to understand that they're just some things about me you won't understand," Rachel tried to explain as she and Garfield were sitting in their clubhouse, "If anyone sees that I'm alive, Richard will kill me."

"But Rach, how can he not let you at least tell me. I just can't ignore the fact that you're still here," Garfield said as he shot his arms in the air.

"I'm not telling you to ignore it! I just want you to keep it low."

"Who would I tell? The soccer team?" Garfield didn't understand. She was hiding something else.

"Garfield just promise me, please," Rachel begged.

"Not unless you promise me that we're still going to be able to see each other."

"Of course we will! How do you think we're right here in the clubhouse?"

"True. Fine, I promise I'll keep it low."

"Thank you," Rachel said as she hugged him.

Garfield landed on the floor with a thud. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was all a dream.

"Aw, come on!" He yelled as he punched the floor.

"Garfield, did you have another dream about fighting?" He heard his mother asking from down the hallway out of his room.

"Uh, yeah mom!" He replied, lying. He couldn't tell her it was about Rachel. His dad then would have given him that lecture about 'moving on with another girl' or 'you have to be a man!' or something about a dog and a bone. Garfield zoned out by the time his dad finished halfway through his two hour lecture.

"Then go back to sleep! It's seven in the morning!" His dad called. Garfield didn't bother to reply. He got up from the floor, and closed his door so his parents wouldn't hear his moments. Garfield ran his hand through his hair, the fourth Saturday without Rachel. Not like he was counting or anything.

Ever since last night when he saw Rachel again, it's been driving him crazy. Garfield's been waiting and waiting for her to come back, but so far there was nothing.

The question was how Rachel even got through that weird portal. Was it from the after world? No, Rachel said she was alive. How else would she want him to promise that he never seen her.

Wait, she said something about a lucky penny have powers. Was the penny he gave her a while back the cause of them meeting together?

**_--------------------------------------------------BBxRae Forever-------------------------------------------------_**

Raven was lying down on her bed with the covers over her head. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone.

Why is she feeling horrible about joining the Teen Titans? The Tower, the family here, crime fighting with her old friends, hanging out like the old times,

But why does it feel like something's missing?

"Please Raven; you have been in your room since yesterday. Will you please come out and at least eat something?" Starfire asked. Raven guessed she was in front of her door, "We are all very worried. If it is a girl problem I am here and so is Bumblebee."

Raven didn't answer. No matter what the problem was Starfire was the one to talk to. She always knew what to do, but Raven wasn't in the mood to talk to her, or Bumblebee for that matter.

"How's it going Starfire?" Robin asked worried, "She say anything?"

"No she has not," Starfire answered as she hung her head, "Perhaps it is something we cannot help with."

"Come, why don't we watch some TV with the others and leave Raven alone for a while?" Robin suggested.

"Robin, she's been in her room for too long! What if something has happened to her?" Starfire asked.

"We'll give her until two hours. If she's not out by then, then we can try again, ok?"

"Alright." Raven heard Robin and Starfire then walking away from her door.

Raven threw the covers off her, and got up from her bed. She was wearing her black sweatpants with a blue superman shirt. She walked over to her closet, pushed her clothes to her left and grabbed out a box from the floor hiding under her shoes.

"Maybe something in here will help," She whispered to herself as she walked over with the box and placed it on her desk.

She opened the box, sat down on her chair, and pulled the things out of the box as she started tearing. Each item she took out brought back memories from her past.

Especially the picture of Garfield.

**_--------------------------------------------------BBxRae Forever-------------------------------------------------_**

Garfield walked through the park. If he had a dream about meeting Rachel here, then maybe it would come true.

But sadly, it didn't. He walked around the park at least four times but she was no where to be found. Maybe he would never see her again.

_"Garfield, there you are. I was wondering where you were."_

Garfield stopped.

_"What's wrong? You're acting like you're hearing a ghost. But don't worry I'm no ghost."_

"Whoever you are, don't think you're scaring me 'cause you're not," Garfield said quietly so the kids playing at the park wouldn't hear him.

_"Oh, my job is not to scare you boy. It's actually something simple."_

"And what would that be?" Garfield asked smacking his forehead. What a dumb question.

_"Is to capture you."_ A figure then jumped from behind Garfield. He didn't know until all he could see was darkness. Garfield tried to get the thing off him, and was successful. He ran as fast as he could away, but soon started to slow down.

"No, not now," Garfield whispered to himself. He then tried to concentrate. Soon he was picking up his pace and ran like a cheetah.

_"You can run Garfield, but you can't hide."_

Garfield stopped, turned around, and yowled. He quickly covered his mouth then, what that him?

_"My, my, my. Looks like someone here has some sort of power. That's very impressive Garfield."_

He turned back around and started running again. Soon everything around him started to fade black. Garfield stopped running and looked all around him, there was no where to run to now that everything was black.

_"See, now there's no where to hide."_

That didn't make Garfield stop. He started running once again, eager to find a way out.

Something then moved in the corner of his eye. At first, he was confused on how he saw something in the dark, but then, it didn't really matter. Garfield stopped running and stood still, if there was really something here with him, hopefully it won't find him.

_"What's a matter? See a ghost?"_

Garfield kept quiet. He kept looking around him but there was no one running again. Could things be playing tricks on him? Or was he keep seeing the person who is talking to him?

_"Come on , don't just stand there all day."_

Garfield then closed his eyes so he could concintrate on where the voice was coming from better.

Big mistake.

When he opened his eyes to check if he wa still in the dark place, someone jumped in front of him,

and covered his face with his hand.

Garfield started kicking and punching only to then stab his arm into something sharp. He then couldn't feel anything, and somehow was drifting into sleep.

It was then he heard a man laughing.

_"No one can hide from me,"_ He heard the voice said.

Finally, Garfield blacked out completely.

* * *

(A/N) BEFORE YOU START REVIEWING, OR LOOK FOR ANOTHER FANFICTION, PLEASE IF YOU WOULD, CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE?!

It would help me very much if you did!

It's just about what the title should be for my next story on the sequel to "Beast Boy Who?" where this time Starfire and Robin are about to get married. SO PLEASE WILL YOU HELP?!


	9. He appears again

Raven shot up from bed. She didn't have a nightmare or anything but for some reason, she felt like something happened. She looked around her, and she was still in her room. What could have caused her to jump up like that?

"Raven, breakfast!" Cyborg called from the other side of her door, "Get up sleepyhead, it's almost time for training."

"Who makes their teammates work on a Saturday?" She asked as she was jumping out of bed to get dressed.

"Robin, who else?" Cyborg answered as he walked away leaving Raven some time to fresh up.

"Ugh Robin, you're impossible," Raven mumbled to herself as she opened her closet door and took out her uniform. She ran inside her bathroom and started to get ready.

But something still bothered her as she was getting ready,

Why did she wake up sweating and all shaken? She was sure she didn't have a nightmare, so what else would have it been?

She placed on her leotard, shoes, and her belt as the red siren started ringing. Raven then quickly ran out of her bathroom, grabbed her cape from her bed, and placed it on as she ran out of her bedroom. When she got out in the hallway, Cyborg ran past her, Starfire was flying right behind him, and Robin wasn't in sight. Raven guessed then that he was the one who turned on the siren to alert the other Titans to meet him in the Common Room.

Raven ran down the hallway, opened the Common Room doors, and yelled, "What's wrong?!"

_"Nothing's wrong. Everything's under control."_

She didn't know where that voice came from. As she looked around no one was there. Her teammates weren't in sight. Where could have they gone?

_"You may be wondering who's talking to you," _The voice started talking again, _"Come towards the Main Computer."_

Raven did was the voice said. She slowly walked toward the main computer, and sat on the chair. She still looked around but her teammates were no where in sight.

_"So you might be wondering where everyone is. Don't worry, they're with me right now. Even some other people too."_

Raven was quiet. She was a little scared. Where was everyone?!

The computer scream then turned from black to then showing a face with one eye. It was a shadow so she couldn't see who it really was.

"What do you want from me?" Raven asked the face.

_"It's quiet simple actually." _The face then walked to the side and showed seven bodies tied up.

"Raven!" Robin called.

"Thank goodness you are still alright," Starfire said, shaking.

"Raven, whatever you do, don't listen to what the man says!" Cyborg yelled.

"We'll be fine! Don't worry about us!" Bumblebee added.

Her friends! How did they get there? Wait, if they were the four, then who were the other three? Raven took a closer look and gasped at what she saw. It made her jump from her seat.

_"Yes Raven, they are the people you see they are."_

"How on Azar did you get them?!" Raven demanded.

_"It was easy actually. Well, the blond was a little tricky to get but in the end I got him."_

"Let them go, now!" Raven yelled.

_"It's not going to be that easy my dear. You're going to have to do something in return."_

"Raven, don't agree to what he's going to say!" Robin yelled from behind.

"Please Raven, you must not!" Starfire added.

"We'll get out of here," Cyborg said.

"Somehow," Bumblebee yelled.

_"That's what you think. So Raven, do we have a deal?"_

"It depends, what is that _something_ I have to do?"

_"Why, like I said before, it's simple. Become my appearance and I'll let them go."_

"Deal!" Raven said quickly as the voice started laughing.

_"So be it. Meet me at the Jump City docks tomorrow after the sun sets." _The screen then turned black once again.

Raven smashed her fist against the keyboard.

Not only that he got her friends-

**but he also got Garfield and her parents too.**


	10. Old friends will find you again

( AN: ) Thank you-

Ravensawesome, Still Dazzled, Stardust of Crystalclan, and Wolvmbm

-for your reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TT. **

* * *

Raven was pacing around the room. How could this have happened? She's been on the team for only one month, and already someone captured the one she loved. Again, how did this happen, HOW?!

But that wasn't the main reason she was running around the Common Room. Robin and the others told her she shouldn't listen to what he said, or agree on anything.

"Think Raven, what would they try to tell you?" Raven asked herself as she was still walking back and forth, "What is this important information you're forgetting?"

Raven thought about all the cartoons she used to watch. So far, everything that has happened to her happened in one of the shows. A girl becomes a hero, she joins her old friends, remembers her best friend, a villain capturing her best friend, then making a deal-

"Wait," Raven said to herself as she stopped, "The villain."

Of course, every villain doesn't keep their words! It's part of the villain handbook! Well, if there really is one. That's why her teammates were telling her not to agree on anything he said. Somewhere in line Raven would become his apprentice, he wouldn't let her friends and family go, then she would have to destroy them! How did she completely forget about that?

It's too late to change anything now. When the sun sets tonight, she'll have to meet that guy who was talking her, or else something bad could happen. Something bad that she could never possibly fix.

"Hey Robin, you in here?" She heard an unfamiliar voice ask, "Me and the Lady found something you might need to look at with Cyborg."

Who could that be? And how does the person know who Robin and Cyborg?

"Robin?" A female voice called.

"Who's there?" Raven yelled.

A girl and a boy then walked into the room, the boy holding a box. They gasped when they saw Raven. The boy was wearing a red uniform, and what Raven thought might be his skin was on fire. The girl was wearing a red and black dress, pale skin, and her hair was in somewhat spikes.

"Can I help you?" Raven asked.

"Who are you?" They both asked together while pointing to Raven.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Raven questioned as she walked toward them, "Wait, you two look familiar."

"You do to," The boy said.

"What are your names?" Raven asked again as she stopped in front of them.

"Shouldn't we be asking you? No one is aloud in the Titans Tower besides the Titans," The boy yelled angrily as he placed the box down on the side and was about to attack Raven.

"Wait, let her talk," The girl said as she held him off.

"For your information I am part of the Teen Titans," Raven yelled back.

"You are?" They both asked together.

"Yes. I'm part of Robin's team. Now who do you work for?"

"We're part of the Teen Titans too," The girl replied.

"Yeah, except we're not on a team, we work together," The boy added as he calmed down.

"I'm Raven," Raven said as she extended her hand out for one of them to shake.

"Hot Spot," The boy replied as he didn't shake her hand, "Don't worry, you rather don't want to touch my skin."

"I'm Argent," The girl said as she was the one who shook her hand, "You must be new then if we never seen you before."

"Yes, in the matter of fact I am." Raven looked up at the clock that was hanging on top of their heads. She still had two hours left before she needed to leave.

"You know Raven," Hot Spot began, "You seem really familiar."

"I do?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, Isaiah, she does," Argent agreed with him.

"Wait, your name is Isaiah?" Raven screamed, "Isaiah Crockett?"

"How do you know my real name?" Hot Spot asked as his hands were starting to burn more than they already were.

"You used too- wait- you're on- oh my God." Raven couldn't form a full sentence. Her friend from Jump City High was part of the Teen Titans and she never knew?

"Is there something wrong?" Argent asked softly.

"I bet she's working for someone. Toni, you better be careful," Hot Spot said as he pushed her behind him.

"Toni Monetti?" Raven yelled.

"Yes, that's me," Argent replied as she pushed Hot Spot away. Sometimes, her boyfriend would be too overprotective.

"I think I'm going to faint," Raven said as she walked slowly to the couch behind her.

"Hot Spot! Argent! How long is it going to take you guys to drop something off and-"A girl came in but then stopped in her tracks. She was wearing a black shirt, yellow pants, and boots. Her hair was yellow, and she wore goggles on her head, "Who's she?"

"A spy," Hot Spot answered first but then was elbowed in the stomach by Argent.

"She's new to the team," Argent replied.

"Tara Markov?" Raven said as she saw who walked in from behind the couch, "Don't tell me you're on the team too."

"Ok, that's really freaky how you know my real name," Terra said, "And yeah, I'm on the team."

"So does that mean everyone who I was friends with were superheroes and no one bothered to say anything?" Raven screamed.

"What's wrong with her?" A man dressed in a blue rubber uniform walked in as he heard Raven screaming.

"Uh!" Raven screamed again.

"She's claiming she knows us," Argent whispered as they still stood where they were.

"I still think she's a spy," Hot Spot mumbled. Again, Argent elbow punched him.

"Maybe we should call Robin from the communicator," Terra suggested.

"You can't do that," Raven said, "Robin's in trouble and I have to go save him." Raven got up and walked past the team.

"Whoa, what do you mean save Robin," Another boy and girl stopped Raven in her tracks.

" _Dónde _Robin and the others? The girl asked.

"They've been captured and I have to help them," Raven spit out. She didn't mean to tell them, but having these random people pop outa no where was really getting on her nerves right now, "Is there anyone else that's going to stop me?"

"We're not stopping you," The man in blue said, "And you can't fight whoever captured them by yourself. We're going to help you."

"You can't help me. I have to do this on my own. Besides, they captured my family and best friend too."

"Who's your best friend?" The boy asked who was in red.

"Garfield," Raven said.

Everyone around her gasped.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Garfield Logan?" Everyone asked together.

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know him?" Raven asked.

"The only person who was Gar's _amiga_ was Rachel Roth," The girl who stood next to the guy in red said.

"How do you know him?" Hot Spot asked.

"I - uh," Raven started stumping. If this is really her friends from high school, then how would they react if they learn she's really Rachel Roth?

"Rachel?" Terra called.

Raven made the biggest mistake. She turned around, faced Terra and said, "Yeah?"

That, of course, made everyone gasp again.

"Rachel Roth?" Everyone said together.

"This is not good," Raven whispered.


	11. Raven to the rescue! Sorta

(AN:) Hey guys! Well, thank you for you people who voted on my profile for what the sequel title of 'Beast Boy Who' will be! And the winner title is:

I Blame Raven and Beast Boy

So yeah, thanks again! Hopefully, I'll be able to get the first chapter up soon!

Thanks again and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Ok, this has to be some sort of prank," Speedy, the boy in red said his name was, started, "You can't be Rachel Roth."

"_Si, _Rachel _murió _weeks ago," Scarlett, the girl who was standing next to Speedy, explained.

"I didn't die," Raven accidentally blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth.

"You didn't?" Aqualad, the man who was wearing the blue uniform, asked.

Raven sighed. She removed her cape, and revealed her true form.

"You are Rachel!" Terra screamed.

Scarlett, Argent, and Terra ran up to Raven and hugged her tight.

"Rachel! I _no_ believe it!" Scarlett screamed.

"Yes. Honey, do you know how terrible we've been feeling ever since you left?" Argent added.

"And how horrible Garfield's been since! He's been suffering to much it's not even funny!" Terra yelled.

"Guys, speaking of Garfield, I have to go," Raven said as she loosed the girl's grip, and placed her cape back on.

"Who took them?" Hot Spot asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he has one eye, and the rest of his face was dark so I couldn't really see who it was," Raven explained as she shrugged, "All I know is that I have to meet him at the docks."

"One eye?" Speedy echoed.

"Slade," Everyone hissed.

"Slade?" Raven repeated, "Who's Slade?"

"That's the villain who kidnapped everyone," Aqualad explained, "Obviously he must have gotten the word that there's a new girl on the team. He needed to learn your weak spot in order to make you his appearance. Did he ask that yet?"

"In matter of fact, yeah. He said that if I become his appearance, he'll let everyone go," Raven explained.

"You didn't agree, right?" Speedy asked.

"Um, I kinda did," Raven mumbled, hoping no one heard her. She was right, everyone was quiet.

"Well, this is perfect," Hot Spot said sarcastically.

"So what do we do?" Terra asked.

"I wasn't planning on you guys to do anything," Raven said as she pushed Speedy and Scarlett out of her way and placed her hood up, "He has my friends and family, so that means it's my battle."

"You don't seriously think you can beat that man by yourself love," Argent ran up to Raven and stopped her.

"You have no idea what this man will do to you," Aqualad added.

"Yeah, they're right. You can get seriously hurt. Or have to hurt someone you love," Speedy said.

"I've been his apperentice once, and I know how it feels. You're making a mistake to think you can defeat this guy on your own," Terra put in.

"But I have to," Raven said, making up her mind, "That man has Garfield and my parents. Now it's between him and me."

"Rach, you can't do this on your own!" Hot Spot screamed.

"I'm going to, and that's final," Raven said as she walked around Argent and out of the Tower.

As she got on the island, the sun was setting behind her, showing it was time to mean the crazy man who took her family.

"Rachel!" She heard the others call her from inside. She used her powers and locked the door so no one could escape. Even though they'd probably use their powers, at least she could use the somewhat time she has to get away before one of them started following her.

---------------

"You're never going to get away with this Slade," Robin yelled.

_"Oh please Robin. You always think you're going to win, but you're not. You need to face the facts," _Slade said as he turned his chair around and faced the team.

"I can't believe I'm in the same room as the Teen Titans, but I can't even ask any of them for their autographs!" Garfield said to himself as he tried to break free from the ropes.

"Garfield, this is not the time," Trigon mumbled.

"Trigon, how are we going to get out of here?" Arella asked as she started to worry.

"Somehow Honey, somehow," Trigon answered.

_"I believe not Trigon. See, you're captured here. No matter who comes to save you, there will be no possible way you'll escape,_" Slade meantioned.

"You are wrong! Raven will come to our rescue and defeat you!" Starfire yelled.

"She'll meet the other Titans, and team up with them!" Bumblebee added.

"Yeah, then you'll be outnumbered!" Cyborg said.

"So what do you say to that Slade?" Robin asked.

_"You honestly think they'll then defeat me? I'm not that weak. If I can defeat the actually Teen Titans, then I can defeat more."_ He turned back to watching his television screens.

Garfield then started moving around and groaning.

"Garfield, what's wrong?" Trigon asked.

"Garfield honey?" Arella called.

Garfield didn't hear them, inside he started growing into some kind of animal. When he fully grew, it turned out he formed into a gorilla and ripped the ropes off him.

"Garfield?" Arella, Trigon, and the Titans called.

Garfield then turned back from the gorilla into his human form and rubbed his forehead, "Whoa, that was awesome yet very weird."

"Whoa, Garfield, where did you get those powers from?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah!" Robin, Starfire, and Bumblebee said.

"Never mind that," Arella whispered, "Just get us out of here.

Garfield slowly walked up to where Trigon and Arella were tied up and was about to untie it when Robin stopped him.

_"So Titans, how does it feel having another Titan going to go against you?" _Slade asked as he was still watching the screens.

"Wait Garfield, just hide somewhere for now," Robin said.

"Hide where?" Garfield asked as he started panicking.

"Anywhere! Just hide somewhere," Robin said.

Garfield looked around him and just dived behind some boxes in the back of the room.

_"So Titans?" _Slade asked as he turned around.

"It feels rotten," Bumblebee answered.

"Yeah, what she said," Cyborg mumbled.

_"Something seems wrong with you Titans," _Slade said to himself.

"Oh, nothing is wrong," Starfire said, "Everything is perfect."

Slade walked up to where the Titans were tied. He excamined them closely, trying to feel the fear in them, but he couldn't find anything.

_"There's something you Titans are keeping,"_ He said, "_Maybe I'll have better luck with the adults."_

"There's nothing we're hiding!" Trigon yelled as Slade walked over.

_"Ah ha. Now where's the blond one?" _Slade asked himself, ignoring the others.

"Garfield, get out of here," Cyborg whispered.

_"You say something bot?" _Slade asked.

Garfield started slowly tip-toeing away but then accidentally tripped on a pipe.

_"What was that?"_

Garfield started walking again, but had a feeling Slade was following him.

_"I know you're gone Blond. Just come back and I promise I won't hurt you."_

He didn't listen to him. What, was he a 3 year old?

_"Gotcha!"_

Garfield turned around, his hands turned into bear claws, and scratched Slade's mask. He covered it with his hands and stumbled back.

"Whoa!" Robin yelled, "Garfield, how did you do that?"

"Yeah man, what gives?" Cyborg asked too.

Garfield looked down at his hands. They were his normal hands now, but he didn't even know how he just scratched Slade.

"Garfield, what are you doing just standing there? Run!" Arella screamed as Slade was starting to get up.

That's when he took of running. Garfield didn't know how to get out of there, but he just needed to get away.

_"I told you once boy, you can run but you can't hide."_ Garfield heard Slade's voice around him echoing.

"Watch me," Garfield whispered as he started running fast, and changed into a rhino and started charging into the wall. The next thing he knew he was outside. Garfield turned back into his human form and looked around him.

"Whoa, since when could I do that?" Garfield asked himself as he looked at the break in the wall.

Well, this wasn't the time to think about that. He needed to get out of there and find the other Titans Robin and his team were talking about. When Garfield was about to run out of there, he saw someone flying towards him from the corner of his eye.

"What am I going to do?" He heard the girl say who was flying towards the building, "If everyone says I shouldn't trust this guy then how am I suppose to save everyone?"

Garfield bent down and slowly walked over to where there were bags on the side of the docks. He moved one to the side so he could see who was talking.

"Garfield, my parents, my friends? What if Terra was right? What if he actually will make me destroy them? I could never do that!" The girl was still talking to herself as she landed in the middle of the docks where Garfield could see her.

What was she talking about? Was she the Raven girl Robin was talking about? How did she know him, Mister and Misses Roth?

_"She'll be a good apprentice, wouldn't she Garfield?"_ He heard Slade say behind him. When Garfield turned around, Slade covered his mouth with his hand. Garfield tried to get away, but Slade pulled him into the dark.

------------

"Who's there?" Raven called as she heard movements. She looked around but didn't see any movements, "Is anyone there?"

_"No one except me deary."_

"You. Alright I'm here, now let my friends and family go," Raven commanded.

_"Ah, not so fast. First you have to agree that you will work for me,"_ Slade said as he walked out from the shadows behind Raven.

"I'm not agreeing on anything unless you let my family and friends go now!" Raven screamed.

"_Temper, temper Raven. Well, you have to have something from your father."_

"Just let them go Slade," Raven demanded.

_"How nice. You've been on the team for almost two months and already you learned how to demand stuff. I like it," _Slade said.

"I don't have time for your games. Now, where are they?" Raven questioned.

_"Silly girl. If I tell you where he is then you'll just go to their rescue."_

Raven and Slade then went for each other and started fighting.

"Of course I will, it's my job. Do you need to go back to villain school?" Raven joked.

_"For your information deary, there was no villain school,"_ Slade said, taking Raven seriously, and tried to kick her. He missed, thanks to Raven's quick reflects.

"So let me guess," Raven started as she punched Slade in the stomach, "You learned how to be somewhat evil by yourself?"

_"Actually no," _Slade answered as he tried to punch Raven but missed again, _"I had help from someone."_

"Well, it doesn't really matter. You're going to be defeated, and sent to jail."

_"That's where you're wrong. No Titan was able to defeat me yet!"_

"Oh that's right, because you kept running away."

Raven then felt something hit on her head. She didn't get to turn around and see, because she then saw everything turn black. Soon, she become unconscious and fell, face flat, on the floor.

_"Great job Wintergreen," _Slade told.

"It was my pleasure Sir," Wintergreen replied as he threw the pipe into the water, "Shall I take her inside with the others?"

_"No, this one shall be in the room underneth," _Slade said, _"Take her down under."_

"Yes Sir." Wintergreen picked Raven up, and walked towards the building.


	12. Team Rogan Roth and Logan

(AN:) Thank you-

Still Dazzeled, Stardust of Crystalclan, sparklebluelemon, and Wolvmbm

-for your reviews!

* * *

A mouse ran across a room, it's toes clicking on the wood floor. It stopped and looked both ways before crossing a hallway. When it didn't see anyone on the other side, it quickly ran across and squeezed through an opening in an open door. When it got through the door, there was a railing in front of it so it peaked through. Underneath it saw three figures, two men and one girl. The mouse squealed when it saw who the people were.

_"Make sure you tie it tight Wintergreen."_

"Yes Sir."

_"We don't want her to escape now that we finally have her."_

"Yes Sir."

_"Wintergreen, you forgot to tie her left leg!"_

"My apologize Sir."

The mouse then turned into Garfield. He held onto one of the bars, and stuck his head through the railings, since it was wide enough.

_"Are you done yet Wintergreen?"  
_

"Yes Sir. Shall we leave now?"

_"We shall. Sweet dreams Rachel."_

"Rachel?" Garfield echoed. How was that possible?

When Garfield heard them close the door, he changed into a spider, stuck a web onto the bottom of the pole, and swung down. When he reached the floor, he changed back into human form and ran over to where the girl was.

"Something strong, something strong," Garfield kept repeated as he concentrated on a strong animal. He transformed into a gorilla and first broke the cuffs off of the wall. Then he broke the cuffs off her's hands and legs. When he was done, he changed back into himself, and took the girl into his arms.

"Phew," Garfield whispered as he wiped a sweat off his forehead, "These animals are going to use up all my energy."

He then looked down at the girl. This must be Raven who Robin and the others were talking about. She even has the Teen Titans communicator, but why did that man call her Rachel?

He then looked around him, the only way to get out of here was either the door or from the balcony Garfield came from. Garfield slowly placed Rachel the floor and walked towards the door. When he peeked out the window on the door, the old man, Wintergreen, was standing right in front of it.

Well, that was wasn't a safe way to go.

Garfield then ran back to where he placed Raven. Before the thought of another plan, something caught his eye.

Raven was wearing a necklace.

It wasn't any necklace, it was a penny on a string!

"Rachel," Garfield whispered. He remembered that he gave Rachel his lucky penny as a necklace a while ago! He took the penny in his hands and flipped it over. It has his initials! This has to be Rachel!

Soon then, the penny started to glow. It blinded Garfield, sending him staggering backwards covering his eyes. When the light became dim, Garfield moved his hands away and saw Raven changing into someone. Her clothes changed into an outfit he'd thought he'd never see; skinny dark blue jeans, blue flats with hearts, and a penguin lover shirt.

"Rachel!" Garfield screamed.

"You say something in there girl?" He heard the old man say. Guess he screamed to loud.

He changed into a raven, picked Rachel up, and flew to the balcony where he come from at first. Garfield changed back into his regular form, and opened the door a little, before opening it completely. When he peeked his head out, he saw no one was there so he opened the door. Garfield picked up Rachel in his arms and slowly walked out of the room.

Garfield walked to a door in front of him, turned the knob, but it was locked. He then tried the door next to that one, and it was lock too.

"Come on," Garfield whispered as he tried another door. The next door he tried was unlocked, so he opened it and saw nothing. He walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"Rachel! Come on you need to wake up," Garfield said as he tried to wake her up, "Rach?"

Rachel still didn't move. She was only breathing, so that was the only good thing.

"Rachel!" Garfield screamed as he lightly slapped her. Rachel then twitched and jumped.

"Mom! Dad! Gar!" Rachel screamed when she jumped.

"Rachel, it's ok! I'm right here," Garfield said as he wrapped Rachel in his arms.

"Uh, what are you talking about citizen? I don't know who you are, nor have I ever seen you in my life!" Rachel tried to lie.

"Very funny Rach. Look at yourself.," Garfield mentioned. Rachel gasped as she checked. Her uniform was gone and replaced with the clothes she wore before when she first joined the Titans.

Garfield then punched Rachel in the arm, "I can't believe you became a Teen Titan without me!"

"Gar, look, I can explain!" Rachel tried to defend herself.

"What's to explain? You ran away from home, then you got powers somehow like Robin was talking about with his teammates, then you join the Teen Titans, and never wanted to see me again!" Garfield yelled.

"It wasn't anything like that!" Rachel screamed, "First off, when I woke up the doctor said I died! I was going to go to your house but then I met Richard, Kori, Karen, and Victor who are actually the real Teen Titans and they asked me if I wanted to join and I said yes because I didn't want to go back home where my parents always fight and being caught up trying to live in the biggest building in Jump City made me forget that I had to go meet you!"

"Whoa, Rachel, you mind saying that again, I didn't get the last half," Garfield said as he scratched the side of his head.

"Ugh! I'll explain later," Rachel screamed again, "Just tell me where the other Titans are!"

"I don't know, they're in this room where the dude is," Garfield tried to explain.

"What dude Gar?" Rachel asked.

"The dude with one eye."

That must be Slade. Rachel got up and walked over to the door, and peeked out to see if anyone was there.

_"What do you mean she's gone? We placed her in the cell!" _She saw Slade yelling at Wintergreen.

"I went to check on her Sir and she wasn't there. Perhaps she has escape."

_"Well then what are you doing standing there? Go find her!"_

"Right away Sir."

Rachel quickly dogged in the room as Wintergreen and Slade walked pass the door. When they were gone, Rachel walked out followed by Garfield.

"Now what's up with this guy?" Garfield asked, "Why does he have the Titans and your parents?"

"I'm part of the Titans now," Raven started as she and Garfield were slowly walking to find the room where the others were, "Remember those shows we used to watch? Well the villain wanted to find my weak spot so I would forced to be his apprentice."

"Of course! How did I forget that?" Garfield said as he mentally smacked himself.

"So that's why I need to find this guy. I'm not going to become his apprentice, I just need to free the Titans so we can kick his butt."

_"Well isn't that obvious?" _A voice said behind Rachel and Garfield.

"Who was that?" Garfield asked.

"I bet it's Slade," Rachel replied as her hands were glowing black.

_"My, Raven, you are smart,"_ Slade said as his voice was echoing.

"Alright Slade, so now you know my real plans, so why don't you give up, let my friends and parents go, and we'll go easy on you," Rachel said, being serious at first.

_"Knowing Robin? I don't think so. You know, you still have a chance at being my apprentice."_

"There is no way my best friend is going to work for you," Garfield yelled.

_"You still trust her Garfield? After she left you to suffer while she had fun being on a team. The team that was your dream to join! Rachel forgot about you, so why not forget about her?"_

That made Garfield mad. He changed into a wolf, sniffed Slade out, and attacked him. He was standing behind Garfield at the corner. Garfield tried to scratch his mask but Slade kept pushing him off. That's when Rachel helped him and shot Slade with her powers in his stomach. Garfield changed into a Beaver and smacked Slade with his tail. Rachel and Garfield attacked Slade together, sending him backwards into the wall.

_"You haven't won yet," _Slade said as he disapeared through the wall.

"How did he-?!" Garfield yelled.

"No time for that now Gar! We have to find the others!" Rachel interrupted as she grabbed Garfield's hand and they ran down the hallway.

* * *

(AN:) How was it? Tell me what you think by writing a review! Oh and don't forget to check out my best friend, Jordan's story "Titans are going to High School!" I'm one of the characters there too! Find her under Frubal0v3r!


	13. Titans Together

(AN:) Here's finally the REAL action!

SO sit back and enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel and Garfield were stilling running down the hallway. At times, they would hear Wintergreen coming down the hallway so Rachel would use her powers to help her and Garfield walk through the wall so he wouldn't see them.

"How much longer until we get to the others?" Garfield asked out of curiosity.

"I think we're almost there," Rachel answered, "I can feel Robin's present."

Garfield have Rachel a weird, and sad look, "You can?"

"Yeah," Rachel thought of a way to explain, "We share this bond in our friendship, don't worry."

"Oh, well then, good. Because you're still mine," Garfield said.

"I know Gar, I love you too." Rachel giggled as she saw Garfield then frozen, "Come on, _boyfriend,_ let's go." Rachel laughed hard when Garfield then fell to the floor. She then heard a voice.

"Gar, did you hear that?" Rachel asked. Garfield shot up from the ground and changed into a dog. He picked up his ear in the air and tried to find a sound. When he found something, he changed back into his human form and gasped.

"Garfield what's wrong?" Rachel asked when she heard him gasp.

"Come on, this way." Garfield turned back into a dog and sniffed his way to the room where he heard the sound from. Rachel was right behind him.

The farther they walked, the louder the sound was heard. As they got farther, it sounded like two people trying to break the ropes.

_"Silly Titans, those aren't any old ropes. They're something that will stop you for using your powers,"_ Rachel heard Slade say.

Garfield turned back into his regular form. He and Rachel then ran towards the door down the hall. When they opened it, both gasp at what they saw.

"Mom, Dad!" Rachel screamed.

_"Well, Rachel and Garfield. Looks like you found me," _Slade said from behind where Rachel's parents were standing. Arella and Trigon were hung above a pool of lava.

"He just doesn't have them Rach," Garfield said, "Look, he has the Titans too!"

Garfield was right, the Titans were hanging next to Trigon and Arella but none of them were awake, all sleeping.

_"Don't worry about them, they're not dead," _Slade began to say as he walked closer to Rachel and Garfield, _"Only having sweet dreams."_

"You're going to have sweet dreams when we're done with you!" Rachel's hands were starting to glow again with anger.

_"That's nice, you're trying! How wonderful."_

"Dude, you are one sick dude," Garfield commented.

_"Well why does that matter? It's not like it will change anything," _Slade said. He then jumped forward knocking down Garfield. Rachel then shot her powers at Slade. He got up, and Garfield was able to turn into a kangaroo and kick him backwards. Slade tripped over on the side of the balcony where they were standing, and fell backwards into the lava. Rachel and Garfield ran towards the end to see if he really died, but only was thrown backwards by an explosion.

_"Silly Titans. You actually think you could destroy me?"_ Slade asked as he float up on a machine Wintergreen was driving, _"Attack Wintergreen!"_

Wintergreen then flew their little air craft towards the two, sending Rachel and Garfield rolling to opposite sides.

"Alright leader, what do we do?" Garfield screamed.

"Since when did I become leader?" Rachel asked.

Wintergreen and Slade then shot a missile from their aircraft. Luckily, Rachel and Garfield jumped to their feet and moved in time.

"Well you're on a real team, so you should have some ideas," Garfield answered, still trying to stay alive.

"Sorry, this teammate doesn't have any ideas," Rachel apologize and they ran around the lair.

_"Give up you two. Without Robin, you guys are no good._"

"That's what you think!" They heard a girl scream. The wall next to Slade and Wintergreen then exploded, having smoke everywhere. Wintergreen couldn't see where he was driving, so he flew right towards the ground, making him and Slade jump off. When the smoke cleared, it showed twenty figures in it's place.

"Who started this fight without us?" Kole asked.

"Time to kick some bad guy butt!" Herlad said as he was cracking his knuckles.

"Titans," Rachel screamed as she jumped in front of them, "GO!"

The Titans then ran into the lair towards Slade and Wintergreen. Wintergreen started running while Slade was still standing. Half of the Titans caught up with Wintergreen, tackled him to the ground and sat on top of him. The other half had to fight Slade since he wasn't giving up. Then, the Titans were able to throw him on the ground and sit on him too.

"So Slade, looks like you're not so strong," Rachel said as she walked up to him.

_"Don't think you've won Rachel. In fact, this fight has just began," _Slade said as he disappeared through the floor, sending the Titans who were sitting on top of him falling.

"I seriously wish I knew how he did that," Garfield said as he and the other Titans got up from the ground. They turned around and saw Wintergreen still there, not awake.

"Good job Titans. How did you get him to fall asleep?" Rachel asked as she walked up to them.

"Sleeping gas," Kole said, "Jericho always has some when he needs to control a body or something."

"Smart thinking dude!" Garfield said as he high five him. Jericho smiled.

"So what now?" Herald asked as he got up from Wintergreen.

Just then, the building started to shake.

"What's going on?" Terra screamed.

"Titans, evacuate!" Rachel commanded. Herald and Aqualad picked Wintergreen up and ran out followed by the other Titans.

Rachel was about to leave when she remembered she forgot to save her parents and teammates.

"Leave that to me," Scarlett said as she took out a small chip from her pocket, threw it on the ground and it transformed into a keyboard, the size enough for her to fly on top of. She flew over to where Rachel's parents and the Teen Titans were, untied them from the ropes and placed them on her board. Scarlett then flew back to where the other Titans were, and placed them on the floor.

"Great job Scarlett," Rachel said as Scarlett gave Raven a hand. She climbed up and flew out of the place just before it blew up.

"Well, looks like Slade left us a gift," Kid Flash said as everyone was on the beach near the docks. When Scarlett flew down to where everyone was, the Titans started undoing the ropes.

When they were done, Robin was the first one to wake up.

"Uh, what happened?" Robin asked as he was running his head, "Why do I feel like I've been hanging over something dangerous?"

"It's a long story," Jinx said as she and the others tried to wake everyone else up.

"Mom, Dad?" Rachel called as she and Garfield were trying to wake them up.

"Rachel, is that you?" Arella asked.

"Yes Mommy, it's me," Rachel answered.

"Rachel! Oh, it is you!" Trigon yelled as she and Arella hugged her.

"But how is this possible? The doctor said-" Arella started.

"I have powers Mom. I always had them. Just that they never kicked in until the day I needed them most," Rachel quickly explained as Starfire, Bumblebee and Cyborg got up.

"But why did you never come home?" Trigon asked.

"Because, you guys always fight," Rachel said, finally talking about this topic, "I'm always the one who gets hurt the most!"

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt too," Trigon said, "It's just that I get so mad."

"Well maybe you should take your anger out on something else Mr. R," Garfield suggested, "Trust me, taking it out on your family isn't the greatest thing to do."

"I'm sorry," Trigon apologized again, "I'll try not to hurt my family again."

"That's all I ever wanted," Rachel whispered as she hugged her father.

"So is this all your new friends?" Arella asked as she looked around at all the Teen Titans who were waving at her.

"Well actually," Robin started, "We're not only her friends-"

"-but her teammates," Starfire finished.

"Rachel is actually part of the Teen Titans," Cyborg added.

"And we understand if you want to quit the team and return back to your parents and best friend," Bumblebee quickly added too.

"It's too late for us," Kid Flash started.

"But it's not too late for you," Speedy finished.

"Que dices?" Mas and Menos asked together. [ What do you say? ]

"Rachel, you can still join the Titans if you want," Arella said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. What kind of parents would we be if we make you leave your friends?" Trigon said.

"But what about you guys?" Rachel asked again.

"We'll be fine. Now that we know you're alive and ok, we'll be fine. Just promise that you'll visit us once a month!" Trigon demanded, laughing.

"Of course, I promise," Rachel said as she hugged her parents again. It then started raining.

"So, looks like this is goodbye," Garfield said softly as he cut in, his blond hair already soaked.

"Oh Garfield," Rachel said as hugged her long time best friend. She then leaned in and kiss him.

"Do you guys need to be dropped home?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, it's fine son. We'll walk," Trigon answered.

"Come Titans," Robin said as he and the others started walking home. Rachel stood for another minute, but then walked behind the others. Her clothes turned back into her uniform. She turned around and smiled to her family before running towards her teammates.

Her parents were waving goodbye, but not Garfield. He was frozen,

It was that he felt like he was going to cry again.


	14. The Titans West is complete

(AN:) Me: Guess what?

My best friend Ivy: Shh, can't talk, playing teh awesomeness of a spirit flute. =O

Me: And I'm totally going to understand what you're talking about! So anyways, back to what I was saying. Guess what?

My best friend Ivy: Shh, now it's making pretty noises. *o*

Me: Meh, you is boring now. I'll leave you and your Spirit Train-whatever game.

My best friend Ivy: -too busy playing pretty flute music- You say something?

So anyway! While she's playing her flute thingy, I'll tell you! So, guess what?

You: What?

This is the last chapter!

You: -crying-

My best friend Ivy: -plays sad little flute music- =(

There, there. It is alright! I won't be gone forever! More about that later, so for now,

BRING OUT THE LAST CHAPTER!

Chapter 14: The Titans West is Complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! I only own Scarlett/Jessica.**

Oh yeah, and I don't think I said this before but Mal is Herald (dude with the trumpet)

Ok that's all, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**  
**

**

* * *

**

The Titans West all sat down together on their semi-circle black couch in the Titans Tower.

"Man, how did Slade get us that easily?" Cyborg asked.

"We were just taken by surprise Sparky, it's nothing to worry about," Bumblebee answered.

"Yeah, but we need to be ready for those kinds of things. Starting tomorrow, it's back to the training room," Robin decided.

"As you wish Robin," Starfire said.

Raven, however, wasn't talking. She was just looking down at her hands. She still had the feeling of when Garfield kept holding her hand while they were in the warehouse.

"You're awfully quiet," Robin said as he noticed her not talking. (AN: Free cookie to who can tell me the episode that was from!)

"Just thinking," Raven answered softly.

"Perhaps it is someone whom you are thinking about?" Starfire asked, smiling.

"Yeah, someone blond maybe?" Bumblebee asked too.

Raven closed her hands as she blushed. She wanted Garfield here, by her side, now more than ever. Even though her friends were around her, she still felt alone.

"Raven, you said Garfield helped you save us right?" Robin asked, getting up from the couch and walking towards the glass wall.

"Yeah," Raven agreed.

"And he has powers now too," Robin started again, "to turn into animals?"

"That's right," Raven said as she got up and walked towards him, "why?"

"Well, I've noticed you're not the same without him," Robin started, "So I' thinking..."

---

Garfield was slouching on his purple bean bag, having his math text book out in front of him. His mind, though, wasn't concentrated on the problems, but something else; someone, actually.

_'So, looks like this is goodbye?'_

_'Oh, Garfield.'_

That conversation kept running through his head. It was probably the last conversation he'll ever have with Rachel. Garfield pushed the text book off his lap, and turned around, lying on his stomach.

'_So, looks like this is goodbye?'_

Why did he have to say that? Couldn't he think of something else?

_'Oh, Garfield.'_

And couldn't she say something else? I mean, something like 'Don't worry Garfield, I'm not leaving!' or 'Come with me!'

_Something like that?!_

"Knock, knock," Someone said at the door. Wally, Joey, Nick, Isaiah, Mal and Roy, then walked in, "Hey man," They greeted together.

"Bleh," Garfield answered.

Wally took a chair next to Garfield, faced it backwards and sat down, "Still sad about the whole Rachel being Raven now?"

"Bleh," Garfield answered again.

The other guys just sat on the floor around Garfield.

"Do you think it's our fault?" Mal asked.

"Bleh," Garfield answered once again with the same word.

"Come on man, just talk to us," Joey said. He could talk when he's not his uniform apparently.

"Of course I don't hate you guys," Garfield answered, using real worlds this time, getting up from his bean bag, "it's just that, I can't believe Rach and I didn't get to actually have a real goodbye."

"Dude, the woman kissed you. What more did you want?" Nick asked.

"To at least not have her join you guys!" Garfield yelled while walking around, "I mean, I know it's what she wanted to do, but now I'm just empty without her."

"Well, why didn't you tell her?" Roy asked.

"I don't know," Garfield said as he stopped, looking out the window, "I guess I couldn't think on what to say at the time."

"Just because you couldn't say something, doesn't mean you couldn't do something," Joey told him. He, of course, would be the one to say something like that.

"So what do you guy suggest I do now?" Garfield asked as he fell back on his bean bag.

"How about you talk to her again? Head to the Titans Tower!" Mal suggested.

"Do you actually think they'll even let me in?"

"Dude, you helped save them, so why wouldn't they?" Roy asked.

"Guess you're right," Garfield said as he got up again, "alright, I'm heading to the tower."

Garfield ran out the door, followed by the other guys running after him.

"Gar, guess what? Robin said-" Raven started to say as she flew in, "Gar?"

She looked around. His textbook was lying on the ground so he must have been here before.

"Is he in here?" Bumblebee asked as she walked in.

"Whoa, you guess built this all on your own?" Cyborg asked, impressed by the work.

"Yeah, we did. When you guys left, Garfield and I needed a place to hang out so we built this," Raven explained.

"This is wonderful!" Starfire said.

"So, if Garfield's not here," Robin began, "Where is he?"

"I wish I knew," Raven said as she and the others flew out, "I really wish I knew."

----

"Do you think she'll even talk to me?" Garfield asked, starting to think that going to the Titans Tower was a bad idea.

"Oh calm down," Kid Flash said. Garfield and the others were sitting in a wagon while Kid Flash was pulling it.

"Yeah man, of course she will," Herald agreed.

"Why wouldn't she? She's your best friend," Hot Spot added.

"Yeah but what if she doesn't want to be friends with a non-Titan?" Garfield asked again.

"Seriously?" Speedy asked.

"You think she's not going to talk to you because you're not on the team?" Aqualad questioned.

"Well I don't know. I always get millions of questions jumping around in my head," Garfield explained, "It just gets me confused on everything."

"Just chill," Joey said. He wasn't in his uniform yet, "I'm positive she'll talk to you."

"Well, here we are," Kid Flash said as he stopped on the island, "You know, it's good to be able to walk on water."

"The guys then got out of the wagon except for Garfield. He was still having last minute thoughts on this.

"Come on Gar, you'll be fine!" Joey screamed.

"But I have a funny feeling in my stomach," Garfield said.

"That's what happens when you're about to talk to a girl," Hot Spot acknowledge, "It happens to all of us when we're about to talk with our girlfriends."

"And usually I can't even talk with my girlfriend but I still get the feeling," Joey mentioned.

"Alright, alright. I'm going in," Garfield finally said as he got out of the wagon and followed the others into the tower.

----

"I can 't believe we've search everywhere in Jump City, but still didn't find Blond Man," Cyborg said as the Titans walked inside their home.

"I don't know where else to look," Raven said, as she started walking back and forth, "We've checked at every place Garfield and I used to go to but he wasn't anywhere."

"Perhaps he has moved," Starfire thought out loud.

"No, he wouldn't leave without telling me," Raven told Starfire with a sad face, hoping she wasn't right, "I mean, Garfield would tell me everything! Just because I've become a Titan doesn't mean we're not friends anymore."

"Raven, you need to calm down," Robin said, looking at Raven started to get really worried, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Robin, you were there! He wasn't anywhere," Raven yelled, "No one saw him, or even talked to him since three days ago! How is this possible? Where is he?"

Raven then started crying. Starfire and Bumblebee walked over and hugged her while the guys just patted her back.

"It's not like him to just leave," Raven said between sobs, "He can't leave me. He shouldn't. He wouldn't. He loves me as much as I love him. I've love him since forever! Doesn't he care how I feel?"

"What do you mean I don't care? Rach, you're everything to me!"

Raven stopped crying. Starfire, Bumblebee, Robin, and Cyborg turned their heads and saw Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, Hot Spot, Herald and Jericho (who finally changed into his uniform).

Raven got up and turned to face the guys. She didn't see Garfield, but heard him. Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy moved to one side while Hot Spot, Herald and Jericho moved to the other side, showing Raven a surprise.

"You're right, I wouldn't move away without telling you. I mean, I'm not that mad about you leaving. Well, ok I am really mad, but that doesn't give me a reason to leave you without saying anything," Garfield continued explained as he slowly walked towards Raven. He just kept talking and talking, "Sure we might not be able to see each other that much because of my school and you crime fighting and then maybe we'll see each other like once a day or something but that doesn't mean-"

"Garfield!" Raven screamed as she tackled him down to the ground, "You're ok!"

"Of course I'm ok," Garfield said as he recovered him the attack, "What did you think?"

"I don't know, but I'm just glad you're alive, and didn't move away," Raven said as she gave him a tight hug, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Geez Rae, now you're the one acting like we're married," Garfield commented as they both laughed.

"Looks like hanging out with you all these years got me into it," Raven agreed.

"Oh friend Garfield!" Starfire screamed as she ran over and gave Garfield one of her bone crushing hugs, "I am happy you are unharmed!"

"Whoa Kori," Garfield managed to say, "Since when did you get so strong?"

"She's been like that for a while now," Cyborg said laughing, "But B-man, Raven has a surprise for you."

"She does?" Garfield asked as Starfire let him down.

"Yeah. Remember yesterday when you helped me save the Titans with your powers?" Raven asked.

"Well, yeah, how could I forget?" Garfield said, remembering.

"So how would you like," Robin started as he took something out of his pocket, "To use your powers with us?"

Robin tossed a small device to Garfield, "You mean-"

"You're welcome to join the Teen Titans!" Bumblebee finished.

"I don't know what to say," Garfield said, shocked that he was actually holding a real Teen Titans communicator in his hands.

"Say yes!" The Kid Flash, Herald, Aqualad, Speedy, and Jericho (who just smiled) yelled together.

"Who's saying yes to what?" Jinx asked as she and the other girls walked in the room.

"What's going on?" Terra asked, seeing everyone in the room.

"Robin just asked Garfield if he wanted to be on the team," Aqualad explained.

"Then what is he doing standing there?" Scarlett asked.

"Say yes!" The girls said together.

"Alright," Garfield started, "If you guys really want me to be on the team, then I accept!"

Raven hugged him as everyone cheered.

"Welcome aboard," Robin said.

"Wonderful Garfield!" Starfire screamed as she clapped.

"Now, what would a person who changes into animals be called?" Kid Flash thought out loud while scratching his head.

"Beast Boy," Raven and Garfield said together.

"Beast Boy it is," Cyborg said, liking the new name.

"Who wants Pizza?" Bumblebee asked.

"Us!" The Teen Titans said together as they ran out, except for Raven and Garfield.

"Shouldn't we catch up?" Garfield asked.

"Later. Right now, there's something I need to give you," Raven said as she walked over to the kitchen and held something behind her back.

"And what would that be?"

"A box," Raven said as she walked back to where he was and gave it to him.

"A box?" Garfield questioned, "What good is a box going to do?"

"How about you open it?"

Garfield sat on the floor and opened the box to reveal a black and purple uniform, gray gloves, shoes, and a belt.

"Yay, I got clothes!" Garfield said sarcastically.

"No silly," Raven giggled, "It's your uniform. Remember a while ago when we were talking about that we needed secret identities so people in town won't notice it's really you and me?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Garfield said and Raven grabbed his hand and both walked out of the room, "But just because I'm wearing clothes, people will still know it's me."

Raven then pushed him into the bathroom, "Just wear your clothes and you'll see."

---

"Alright," a lady wearing a Pizza Palace suit said, "20 cheese pizza's here."

"Many thanks," Starfire said as the lady set down the pizzas.

"You're welcome. And don't worry about the bill, boss says it's on the house," The lady said as she walked away.

"Alright Titans," Robin yelled, "Dig in!"

Cyborg then stuck a whole pizza slice in his mouth, "Oh yeah, that's good."

"Oh Sparky," Bumblebee said as she laughed, "Can't you eat bite by bite?"

"What the point then?" Beast Boy asked, "He won't be able to eat all the pizza's Robin ordered."

"Very funny Green Man," Cyborg commented, "I won't eat all the pizzas."

"Yeah, but if they were meat you would," Beast Boy argued.

"Well no one else would eat it, so why not me?" Cyborg asked, arguing back.

"Alright, we get it!" The others said together.

"This uniform is working life magic," Beast Boy said as he couldn't stand being quiet.

"Well it's all in the belt," Robin explained, "Cyborg built it so you could be green all over."

"Yeah but did I have to be green?" Beast Boy asked, looking at his hands.

"Well it's the only color I had at the lap," Cyborg said, "You're lucky enough it's able to change your hair, eyes, and skin color all at once."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Plus, the chicks will dig the ears, fangs, and color," Beast Boy said as Raven hit him in the arm.

"You already have a chick may I remind you," Raven screamed as the others laughed.

"Well then looks like it already worked," Beast Boy said as he kissed Raven on the cheek.

An explosion was heard towards the Jump City bank.

"Fear not Jump City, for I, Mumbo the great, shall show you all the greatest magic trick this world as ever seen!" Mumbo screamed as he pulled his hat and the ATM machines were sucked into it while he laughed, evilly.

"Titans," Robin started.

"GO!" Beast Boy and Raven finished together as the Titans sprang into action.

* * *

And thus, my way of how the Teen Titans formed is complete.

So how was the last chapter? Review and tell.

Oh yeah, and don't forget to check out my new story, "I Blame Raven and Beast Boy."

Kk, LATERZ~


End file.
